All is Fair in Love and War and Love
by siren of titan
Summary: BxE AU/ Best friends who go their separate way, in anger and confusion. What happened and will they ever be?
1. Chapter 1

short summary: Story starts out explaining how the friendship became strained from Bella's POV and we see a little of Edwards. We eventually find out whats going on, but there is always trouble surrounding everyone involved. PLEASE REVIEW!

************somewhere in junior year...

It all fell apart somewhere around my birthday, freshman year. I didn't even see it coming, that's how blind and naive I was back then. I had been best friends with Edward since we were very little. We grew up next to one another when his family moved here when I was Five. And our families were close, but Edward and I had a strange bond, anyone could see. Over the years things changed. My parents got divorced when I was seven; Edward was there for me, even then. My mother remarried and eventually moved to Florida. I decided to stay with Charlie, my dad. I just couldn't leave him all alone. Life was good. I was happy... and then High school happened. I look at Edward now, and I wonder _what_ it was that happened exactly. What changed? It was like he became a whole new person over night and it didn't make any sense. What did he want, that he did what he did? For them? The popular, beautiful people? I guess he belonged with them, but I always thought he was better than that crowd…or at least I used to.

**October 30th, 2006**: freshman year- - - The theme of course was a costume party, like all my birthdays before. I loved Halloween, and the fact that my birthday was so close. It started off pretty standard, bobbing for apples, monster mash, who could stuff the most candycorn in their mouth at one time...but there was something noticeably mvissing from the night, Edward. He didn't even bother to show up. Instead I later found out he was out egging houses with some of the 'jocks' from our grade. Looking back I shouldn't have been surprised, but of course that's knowing everything I know now, so there's a little predisposition about the whole thing. The truth was Edward had been pulling away for a few weeks by then. Snapping at me at the most random moment,-- which was not at all like him-- or being too busy to hang out; Sitting with different people at lunch or in class and such.

By the end of the party I was sitting alone in my room, staring out the window into Edward's room across the way, waiting for a light to come on. I still thought he was going to make it. Maybe he had a big surprise up his sleeve. Somewhere around midnight I just gave up and my eyes were swimming in tears. The next day I thought he would be full of remorse. I imaged him pleading with me to forgive him, groveling on hands and knees, and I was, of course, going to accept it. He had made a mistake, but he was my best friend and I would forgive him. Only no apology came. By the end of the day I was so livid I practically pushed him to the ground when I saw him. He laughed at my anger and it only angered me more. He said he didn't feel like going and that I didn't own him. I just stood there with my jaw slackened. It was like the world was spinning off its axis. Who knows, perhaps it did.

********* It's now my junior year and it's been some time since I have even spoken to Edward. The last time we argued was at the end of freshman year. I missed him, even with everything he's done, and who he pretends to be now. But I don't see things ever changing and getting better between us. I feel Edward is lost to me and it still makes me sad, but I push those feelings away, they can do no good at the surface...but sometimes, when he doesn't see me looking, sometimes, I can still see the real Edward in there, I swear.

Back in freshmen year, everything just went from bad to worst so quickly. After our fight, over my birthday, there was about a half second where things might have gone the other way. I had calmed down and thought he was getting over his little 'phase'. I wanted to understand his anger and reasons for being the way he was. I wanted to know if my best friend had been body snatched by deranged aliens hell bent on world domination. It seemed like a very plausible explanation. I've yet to gain any _substantial _proof of this, though.

There were many contributing factors to our _parting of way_s, that I have been able to recognize and analyze over the two years, that leave me wondering _what if_... Like _what if_ Jessica Stanley hadn't been psychotically in love with Edward and determined to do anything to have him? _What if_ her friends weren't mostly revolting douches in the universe, with no moral conscious? What if Edward hadn't wanted to be their friends or cared what they thought? _What if_ Edward's oldest brother, Emmett didn't leave such an incredible legacy, causing Edward to probably feel inferior or like he had to keep up? _What if_ I hadn't yelled at him or given him the silent treatment? _What if_ I had told him I was in love with him and that it killed me to see him act that way and push me away?

_…what if?_ Those words will haunt me forever, I guess. Like what if I hadn't told on Edward to his parents when I found out the following week he went to that legendary party with all those upperclassmen and collage kids, or the prank with Mr. Anderson's car they were planning on pulling, as well. (Which had he been able to join in on he would have gotten caught and suspended for two weeks, which would have gone on his record.)He knew it was me who told and instead of feeling grateful that I was looking out for him, he felt only betrayal, disgust, and hatred. He was so angry he started spilling embarrassing secrets, right then and there, which only he knew about, to the entire class. I think most his words were lost on everyone else, but I was mortified... and so, so angry. I had just been trying to look out for my friend and he purposely was doing everything he could to hurt me. Invasion of the bodysnatcher indeed. So, I tried to do the same thing back and humiliate him, which only escalated our problem. He was furious that I was actually sticking up for myself and trying to put him in his place. I couldn't understand him. He was trying to hurt me. he was trying to push me away. To make matters worse, Jessica and her friends were constantly trying to intimidate me or threaten me to stay away, those first few months. The boys gave me a hard time, but in a totally different way, as though I would ever be interested in doing anything with any of them.

For some reason, though, Jessica was not satisfied. Even though she and Edward started dating a few weeks after we stopped talking, it was like she needed me destroyed before she was truly happy.

My mistake was going to a party. Well, no my real mistake was putting any trust in the wrong people. Lauren was one of Jessica's friends, but I always thought she was kind of afraid of her, so when she started being nice to me I figured she felt bad for me. It was her idea that I went with her to the party. She said she wouldn't leave my side…and she didn't, not even when Jessica drugged my drink and had pictures taken of me, so it looked like I was hooking up with random boys. I woke up the next day, not sure what had happened. It was the scariest few hours of my life. I forced the truth out of Lauren and she spilled about what they did. She said nothing 'really' happened, which I could just laugh at now. It didn't feel like nothing. Apparently I had been _aggressive_, fighting back, and the boys got annoyed and/ or freaked out. Lauren and Drew ended up taking me home, so no one would get in trouble. I guess they began to panic that something was going to happen and people would find out what they did. I was upset and refused to believe her, and that's when she showed me. Apparently, Tyler had filmed it on his phone. I was furious but relieved at the same time and then furious for actually feeling some sense of relief after what they did. I was never the same after that. I told Lauren if she ever even looked at me again I would start by shaving her head. She must have taken my threat pretty seriously because I haven't heard a peep out of her since. I thought of sending the video to Edward, but didn't. I was angry that he wasn't there that night, but I had to wonder if he had been, would he have saved me, or joined in on the fun. I decided that after the year was over, to give it a go in Florida with my mom. I was done with it all…unfortunately it wasn't done with me.

On Monday the rumors were flying. Edward looked at me with frustration in his eyes. I was outraged. In first hour I heard the whispers and taunts directed at me and decided to fire back. I heard Edward make a disbelieving grunt and I turned around to glare at him. I should have just let it go, but I needed him to know the truth. How could he ever believe I would do that? How could he believe the lies Jessica was telling him? I didn't care what everyone else thought, but him...it mattered. So, I confronted Edward about his choice in friends and girlfriend, and the way he was acting, perhaps I should have waited till we were alone, but I was too worked up to wait. I tried to keep calm and not cry. He was so stone faced while I yelled, and then as I finished my much needed torrent, he smirked, his eyes cold and unfeeling, and the tears spilled over.

"How can you deny it? You're not as good an actress as you think." Jessica said, sneering, as I turned to run away. The way she looked, it was like she was planning 5 steps ahead and I hardly knew what just happened.

"If your not going to be honest about it, I guess I'll just have to show everyone who you really are." She then proceeded to take out her phone. For a minute, I thought she was going to play the video, which confused me. That wasn't her plan. Instead she sent out a picture message to every student with a cell phone. It was like instant wild fire. She was even gracious enough to send them to me, three in fact. In the pictures I looked…easy. It looked like I was enjoying myself with the boys, but pictures can be very deceiving, I thought, remembering the video. Edward stormed out and I followed. But the things he said to me, I wish I hadn't. The look on his face, it hurts even to think about it now.

I got my first suspension that day. After I returned to the classroom I let my fist fly right into Jessica's face. I have to admit I felt a little better. And that was the last time me and Edward really spoke, if you can call that talking. It was hard being away from him and his family, separating myself. It felt like I had to cut myself in half and then tried to continue living. What a joke. On the bright side I did very well in my classes and got into all AP classes the next year, even with the transfer. I began drawing and painting more as well. It really helped me deal. At lunch I spent a lot of my time in the art room or the theater room painting stage sets. It was strange how easy it was to become invisible from the world. I enrolled in an art class after school one day a week, as well. With an after school job, to save money for college, I was able to keep myself pretty busy and the end of the year was finally there.

There were a few other arguments or snide comments, here and there, that added to the major rift, and I finally lost all faith. I lost faith in humanity for a while, really, and I tried to become invisible. I focused on schoolwork and just trying to make it through the year.

I went to Florida the day after school was out. It was nice; freeing. I could be anyone I wanted to be, but the trials of the last year still followed me. I could not run from who I was now, but I fooled myself into thinking I might change back, or evaporate in the heavy air.

...Then Charlie got sick and I couldn't leave him on his own. I came back and took care of him. Sophomore year was a little better. People mostly just left me alone. I realized most of them were afraid of me. I changed my schedule, so I didn't have any classes with Edward, which helped. I lucked out and didn't have any with Jessica and her crones, either. Of course, it was more to do with her not getting into AP classes, than luck. I was in AP Bio with all upper class-men though, due to the switch. There was only one other sophomore, a girl named Alice. She recognized me from the theater room. For some reason, she thought I was the greatest and wanted to be friends. Alice was an amazing person. I've never known anyone quite like her. Scary at times with her predictions. We've decided she should totally get one of those tacky psychic booths at the mall, or something, and set up shop. It took me a long time to let her in though (having been so hurt before), which drove her nuts. She told me she knew we would be best friends though, and I guess she was, of course, right. I only had a few friends. Alice and Angela were the only two girls at school willing to be my friend. They didn't care what others said and refused to believe the gossip. My other only friend in the world was Jacob ( and his buddies too). After my dad got sick, he was around with his dad a lot. It was nice having friends again, especially great ones like them.

Thanks to Jessica I got kind of a reputation for being a' bad' girl. Which I know, sounds so silly. I was labeled the loner type after awhile. Jacob would pick me up on his bike sometimes and people started speculating I was dating the tough, hot, Quileute guy. I started riding too sometimes and it only added to my 'rebel without a cause' persona. I got in a little bit of trouble, acting out that year. Like when Tyler started harassing me, Jacob and I sneaked over to his house one night and took the tires off his car and painted it pink. Then the next day I casually asked him where his car was and he knew, then everyone knew. It was a small piece of revenge for what he did to me. I guess I wanted them to know I wasn't someone to mess with. I decked Paul, when he tried to grab my ass in the cafeteria line, resulting in a detention. I think they went easy on me because of what he did. I wasn't taking anymore of anyone's crap and so they began to back away. I picked and choose my battles, like how I made sure Jessica didn't get elected in the homecoming court or as our class president, through careful manipulation of the student body. It felt good being able to stand up for myself and taking control of my own life instead of letting others put me down, but that's not all I was. I enjoyed getting back at those kids when I could, but mostly I just tried to ignore their existence. Sure, most the students at Forks High were afraid of me, but it was the person I let people believe me to be, because it was easier. Only my friends saw the real me.

I assumed Jessica must have felt like she won because Edward was all hers. He was a star on the football and hockey team, and she was well on her way to being prom queen senior year, at least in theory. Of course they were constantly breaking up and it was pretty apparent there was a lot of cheating going on, on both sides. It was revolting to watch, so I tried not to. It still angered me to see how much Edward had changed over the last year. He was no longer the sweet guy who stuck up for the little guy or who did anything to make you smile. He played it so cool all the time. He reminded me of a zombie from dawn of the dead, half the time. He was just so lifeless, for a boy who used to be so full of life. And maybe he wasn't involved directly with all the depraved activities of his peers, but he let it happened. He was an enabler, an accomplice.

He didn't speak a word to me sophomore year, except once. Alice and I had become good friends by the end of the year. She was big into the dramatics, always the lead in our school productions. She began to date Jasper, during the winter production of ' Death of a Salesman'. Jasper was the student director. He also happens to be Edward's older brother as well. Jasper loved to rag on 'the new Eddie' as he sometimes referred to him, but he was constantly trying to make me believe the old Edward was still in there somewhere, when he wasn't around his friends. Once I went over to hang out with them next door because Edward was supposed to be gone for the day. I was downstairs, making us sandwiches, like old times, when Edward walked in. He stared at me, surprised to see me and then frowned. He walked over to the counter and grabbed one of the sandwiches I was making and took a bite, leaning back on the counter as he did so. I noticed my hands shaking as I continued to finish the sandwiches. I didn't dare speak first.

"So where's your boyfriend, today?" he asked, darkly after he swallowed. He didn't look at me.

"Who?" I asked clueless. What rumor had he heard now?

"That guy, who gives you the rides on his bike…I haven't seen him around lately. Has he already gotten sick of you? Or just found out what you're really like?" he asked cruelly, taking another bite and chewing slowly.

"Jacob isn't my boyfriend. We're just friends. What's it to you, anyways?" I asked, finding my anger.

He just shrugged and continued chewing. I couldn't tell what he was thinking, so I busied myself by putting the contents back into the fridge. I turned and hurriedly opened the cupboard next to his head and put back the bag of cookies, as I did so I notice his eyes catch something and he turned to face me suddenly. I froze with my hand still holding the bag on the shelf. I watched from the corner of my eye as he reached for my arm, putting the sandwich down. His touch was like a shock to me. He gripped my arm securely, as he examined it.

"What happened?" he asked, seriously, forgetting himself for a second.

" I fell." I pulled my arm away and gathered up the tray, ready to make my exit.

"How?"

I didn't turn back around to face him.

"Just riding. I took the turn too quick."

"You should be more careful. Maybe have my father look at it." What? Why was he saying this? It was strange having him say concerning words, while sounding so apathetic. I made my move to leave.

"I'm surprised; wouldn't a bad wreck just make your day? Perhaps if I broke my neck, you might finally smile again. Then you and your _awesome_ friends could throw a party, not that you need an excuse," I bite out sarcastically, not even giving him time to respond.

When I got home that night I caught sight of something across the way. I could feel eyes on me and walked to the window. Edward was standing there staring out at me. I just stared back, refusing to be the first to look away. He didn't move; no smirk, no words, just stillness. We stayed like that for maybe 10 minutes, and then Charlie knocked and came in. When I looked back, his light was off and he was gone. I walked over and closed by blinds.

Sometime around Spring Charlie went into remission. I was doing well. I was even planning a trip for the summer with my mom, and Alice was coming with us. One whole month in Rome. Then I'd go back to Florida for a month and then I'd be back home. Two years down, two to go.

A week before the new school year, Charlie confessed he had to go in for some tests. The cancer might be back. It scared me. I went with him to the hospital, where Doctor Cullen was there to greet us. He wasn't specialized in the area, but since he and my father were fairly close, he checked in with us and made sure he was getting the best care. It was very comforting to have him there.

As I sat there and waited for Charlie to get out, I began to panic. What if he wasn't okay, the idea was choking me. I needed someone to talk to but Alice was at an audition and I couldn't reach Angela. Jacob was still camping, so that left me alone with my thoughts. I decided to go find Doctor Cullen and talk to him, but when I got there the nurse said he was in surgery. Darn, I thought, starting my way back to the waiting area. I was very distracted by my thoughts, so I didn't see the person turning the corner till I had already bumped into him. I looked up, dazed, and found myself staring at a moody looking Edward.

"What are you doing, here?" he asked as though I had no right being on his turf or something. I looked into his eyes and couldn't help myself. I lunged at him and threw my arms around his neck, giving in to the sobs. I must have shocked the hell out of him. He was rigid for about one full second and then tightly wrapped his arms around me, making soothing noises in my hair. I didn't care in that instant that we weren't friends anymore or that I should hate him. I needed him and being held in his arms I felt so safe and protected.

"What's wrong? Are you hurt?"

I just shook my head into his chest, trying to compose myself.

"What is it, Bella? Please," he was pleading. He sounded concerned. Perhaps I had fainted in the waiting area. I had to get a hold of myself. He only held me tighter. I have no idea how long we stayed like that before I spoke.

"It's…nothing. I'm sorry." I ran out of his arms and away from him.


	2. Chapter 2

( Junior year) ~* BPOV*~

The first week of school was a bit rocky. The doctors were optimistic about my dad and he was still doing fine. However, my luck ran out this year, finally, with scheduling, I had Edward in two classes, AP English and AP Chemistry. At least I was able to convince my counselor to allow me two art classes in place of gym. It would be okay, I told myself, if I couldn't get out of it, I had to just suck it up and avoid him…which immediately proved difficult. In AP English we were sat alphabetically, which would be fine, except it was by first name, not last and there didn't seem to be anyone in there between B and E. I didn't even know about chemistry until it was too late. I got in kind of late, so all the seat were taken, except one table. It looked like I would have a lab to myself, since everyone else was buddied up. Then HE walked in and I had to fight a groan. I must have been visibly sulking because he turned to glare at me, as though to show he was just as annoyed with the arrangement. I wondered if I could deal with this all year, especially when his arm accidentally brushed against mine and I felt a shudder throughout my entire body. I had to put a stop to it.

"Mr. Barron, is it possible I could get a new lab partner, it's just that it seems a bit daft over here…" The kids oowed at my implication.

"What, Bella?" he asked.

"I said I feel a draft over here," I lied, my objective complete.

"Sorry, You'll just have to make due. Bring a sweater to class, next time." he replied. Edward glared at me and I looked back, only to be done in by his eyes. It had been a while since I had the full effect of them and it was too much. I forgot to breathe. His gaze became less hard at the look in my eye, I assumed. I needed to pull it together. I tried for a glare of my own, but knew it was a terrible effort. He smirked and shrugged out of his hoodie. Then placed it around my shoulders. He was definitely trying to start something. He wanted a fight. I bet he thought if he riled me up I would get kicked out of class or Mr. Barron would be forced to switch us. He wasn't winning this one.

" Is the air to your liking, now?" he asked, teasingly. He was totally egging me on.

"Yes, thank you," I smirked back and put my hands through his hoodie. I would later go home and burn it if he forgot to ask for it back.

"But I'm still worried about who I have to work with. This is going to be a long semester if I have to do twice the work."

"Worried I won't be able to keep up?" he suddenly asked, hotly.

"Well, some of us have expectations after high school. I know these might be the best years of your life but... I would like to get into a good school and I don't need…someone like _you _to get in my way."

"And what is that suppose to mean? You think so little of me, that high school is all I'll ever have? Don't worry your pretty little head, I've never gotten less than an A and for your information, I'm planning on going to Stanford to study medicine when I leave this hell hole."

"Oh…you're still planning on doing that?" I asked curiously. I cursed myself for my need to know. I wondered if he still played the piano too and then double cursed myself for the idiotic thought. Why was he being so open and honest with me? This was weird.

"Of course. That's always been my plan? Why would it change now?" He sounded annoyed, but how could he not see my confusion.

"A lot has changed…" I couldn't help but say softly, barely meeting his eye for a half second. "Look, we can just divide up the work and that way we don't have to talk, " I added quickly, changing topics slightly.

"Sounds good to me. The less we have to deal with each other, the better."

I just gave a sarcastic smirk as a reply and turned away from him. I hope he didn't notice me breathing in his scent, as I sat there pretending to pay attention. I can't believe he actually gave me his jacket, no matter what the reason.

After class I heard him mumbling about his bad luck, being stuck with me, to someone else in the class, I rolled my eyes at him and kept walking. Old feelings, furious feelings, thought long buried were starting to rise.

"You can keep that sweatshirt, I could never wash off the stench now, anyways!" he called to me, as I walked by him.

"I was planning on using it to wash my truck later...it will make a great rag," I replied, coolly.

Aside from Edward, popping up everywhere, there was another phenomenon I noticed that day. One of the more popular senior guys kept approaching me and talking to me. He told me if he had known I was in that chemistry class he would have held out for his lab partner. At first I thought he was just messing with me, but when he ambushed me again after school and walked me to my truck, I decided he might actually be interested. I couldn't tell if I liked this or not. The truth was, embarrassingly enough, I wasn't over Edward. Somehow I couldn't let go of the idea of him, as though he would come back to me, come back as the boy I remember. But it was kind nice having someone give attention like that, as though there was something special about you, worth getting to know. The strange thing I noticed that week was that Mike had a weird affect on Edward. Though they were both part of the same group now, both being upper class men, Mike seemed to be getting on Edward's nerves whenever I was involved. I didn't know if it was my imagination of if Edward was worried about me being part of his world. I decided not to let it bother me. Edward had no control over me, power beyond my will sometimes, but I was in control of my own life...right?!

***

~E POV~

***

Two more years and then I'm out of here, I thought as I walked through the front doors of the school pretending to be listening to whatever idiotic story Jessica was saying now, not even a story really, just meaningless words strung together about lip gloss and designer purses, or who won American Idol, like any of that is important. But how can I complain? This is my life; these people are my friends, it's what I thought I wanted at one point, but having it, I keep wondering when I'm going to start enjoying it all. Sure, at first it was fun and cool, having girls hang on me, guys want to be me or at least my friend. I felt superior. I felt important, like I was the enjoyment of my new life wore off fairly early. And all it cost me was everything I believed in and loved. It only cost me my real life. Lately, I find myself thinking about it more and more. How it could have been.

I think about the _maybe_…like maybe I shouldn't have stopped being friends with Bella, no matter what was said to me, maybe then she wouldn't have become the way she is now and I wouldn't be like this. Maybe, he was wrong about what would happen. And maybe I would have friends I actually liked or smiled once in a while and mean it. Maybe life would feel more important instead of mundane and predicable. What's so great about people wanting to be you, if you don't even want to be yourself. Or maybe I should just stop complaining and enjoy my luck. I have it made: hot girlfriend, starter position, captain, on my way to Ivy League, wonderful family…I'm acting crazy, Jasper must be getting to me. It has to be like this, I reminded myself. It has to.

The first day of junior year started as I expected, so boring and pointless, but then things began to get away from me, all because of _her_. Bella kept popping up and I could not seem to avoid her. To make things worse Mike seemed to notice her as well, a little too much. Why did he have to go for her? I just want her out of my life. Why?! …Because...you know why. It was better that way... Don't think so much about this, Cullen, that little voice inside my head told me.

"Oh man, you lucked out Cullen. Who is that girl? Is she new? I don't remember her," he said to me as we left our Chemistry class. I laughed as though he were making a ridiculous joke that was too stupid to be considered funny, but he just looked at me with a hungry look on his face, as though he was still imagining what he could do with her.

"Bella?" I finally asked, making it clear with my tone that he was crazy.

"Name of a goddess. Where has she been hiding?" I had to smirk, Bella had been pretty allusive the past year. I guess I wasn't the only one who noticed.

"You don't want her, trust me Mike," I told him as we walked out.

The next day after class, he was just as bad, hitting me up for answers about Bella. Apparently word got back to him that we used to be close.

"She's…she's just not worth it, man," I couldn't think of what to tell him.

"She's seriously hot. She's kinda feisty…quick, smart, not like most of these other girls here. I swear I'd rather naw my arm off then listen to them go on and on."

I had to agree with him there. Well, not to his face…and she was definitely… hot, I had to admit it to myself. But she had always been beautiful...Sto it, Edward. You're losing it. She had no real self respect, she was stuck up, and condescending; a real buzz kill, a total contradiction...Sometimes, it was hard for me to remember why I had to hate her so much. I guess that's why i tried not to think about it.

She was used up. She was... _violent_-- out of control, crazy...and annoying…self righteous and absurd, I reminded myself. But I could feel my opinion, or memory of her, wavering, as I finally gave thought to who Bella really was. I realized I didn't really know her at all, anymore. My perception was based purely on what other people told me. But she was hard now; tough, even I could see that. She had always been so sensitive and sentimental, but she's different now. She doesn't seem afraid to be on her own. How could she be satisfied, happy even, with her life, even with how things have gone down the last couple years? It must be an act. Could she really be Happy... without me? a little voice added softly in the back of my head. I pretended not to hear it.

And I hated her smile. She could laugh and smile and it seemed so genuine and real when she was with her friends. She doesn't smile like that for me, not for a long time now. She wants nothing to do with me. You don't want anything to do with her, either, I reminded myself, not since....then. I stopped my thought here as Mike continued to tell me his plan to seduce Bella. I don't know why it bothered me so much. He could have her if he really wanted, it wasn't like…no, no. Nope. I shook my head.

* * *

The next day at lunch was a very reveling day, which altered history.

I walked into the cafeteria and walked over to my usual table. Mike was in the middle of a story it appeared. The guys were all listening and laughing along with his enthusiasm and I looked over at what held their attention, and then I frowned. Right in their eye line was none other than Bella Swan, sitting, with my brother and his girlfriend, across the way, appearing unaware of the attention. She laughed hard at something Jasper said, her head rolling back, and I felt my hands ball into fits.

"What I wouldn't give to have that for one night…the things I would do with her," Mike snickered and I suddenly felt very violent. It took me a second before I could compose myself. Why was I letting myself get so worked up? It must just be because of the past, I can't help but remember Bella as that little girl sometimes, that's all it was.

"Mmm mmm, virgin, nothing sweeter," I heard Mike say, satisfied, giving Bella a lustful look, she never saw. Again, I wanted to pummel him, but controlled myself. I shouldn't care.

"Ha…that's funny," Luke said, practically spitting out his coke. "If that's what you're after, you're barking up the wrong tree, that bitch is no Virgin."

"Bella? She is for sure, without a doubt, 100% Virgin. I know these things."

"Pshh, Bullshit. Are you kidding? Didn't you hear how she hooked up with like half of our class in just one night? No one will touch her now, I mean who knows what kind of diseases she might have," Luke exaggerated, laughing at the thought.

"Luke, you're full of shit. I'm not buying it. I have a sense for these things. It's a gift and that girl is totally innocence under that hard facade," Mike said decidedly. "Which only makes me want her more..."

"Luke, don't be dumb, you know that never really happened. Jes—" Tyler began, but got cut off by a stern looking Jessica, immediately cutting him off with a look. He looked at her funny and then looked at me, sensing her discomfort.

"You never told him, Jessica? He'd love this. He hates her more than you, I think," Tyler told her antagonistically.

"Shut up,Tyler," Jessica hissed. "It isn't a big deal, Edward."

"What isn't? What would I love?!" I turned to her, but she just look away, guilty. So I looked at Tyler for answers.

"Nothing," she said finally, but Tyler was quick to fill me in.

"Okay, okay, Remember that party Bella was at freshmen year, the one you missed because of 'family stuff'. And those pictures Jessica sent around to everyone? They were…well, they were posed, I guess you could say. Jess- we put something in her drink and then some of us guys you know..."

"What did you do?" I asked darkly, "Did you...?!" I couldn't even get the thought out, but Tyler understood what I was implying.

"No, we just you know, messed with her, gave her a taste of her own medicine...yeah, but then that Bitch fought back. I thought roofies were suppose to make girls looser...but she just started going crazy, so someone took her home," he said, dismissively. " Man, I would have loved to see the look on her face the next day when she woke up…priceless… "

"What!?" I asked incredulously. "You what?!?" I knew Tyler hated her because she refused to give him the time of day, but his enjoyment was too much. I was over the table, wailing on his face, before I knew what was going on. I could feel hands on me, pulling me off and the lose of contact. I was breathing hard as I stood up. I saw everyone in the room staring directly at me.I looked over at Bella instinctively. She was staring at me with an anxious expression, her brow furrowing.

"Cool it, Edward." I heard someone tell me. I was too dazed to reconize the voice. Tyler lay at my feet, staring up at me in angry confusion.

"What's going on here?" a teacher ran over and asked.

"Nothing," everyone said at once.

"I fell," Tyler said. The teacher didn't believe us but walked away after telling us we better watch it.

"What's your problem, Eddie? You act like you care about her? It was just a goof. I thought you'd be thankful," Tyler growled, standing back up.

I wanted to rip his face off, but something held me back, perhaps my own guilt over how I handled the situation, not being there to save her. Suddenly an image of Bella entered my head. She was broken and crying. I had just told her I never wanted to see her again…and worse. I cringed and locked my jaw, breathing hard. A million thoughts rushed through my mind. I wanted to rush over to Bella right then and there and steal her away, but knew it was out of the question; impossible. I glanced at her and she was still staring at me with that same troubled expression.

"Next time, don't do me any favors. You can't do that to people. That's completely fucked up. She didn't deserve that! You--!"

"Whoa, relax Ed. Like he said, it was a joke. She's fine. She needed to learn her place and she did. It was a long time ago," Luke tried to reason.

"Whatever. Just think before you do something so demoralizing...I need some air…" I said, walking away. I looked over at Bella as I walked, feeling myself about to explode. She looked like she was trying to figure me out.

"Wait!" I heard Jessica call, before she grabbed me. I kept walking but she followed. She waited till we were outside, away from the crowd to speak.

"Why are you so upset?" she asked.

"I think we need to break up. For good."

"Because of her?"

"Because of what you did."

"I did it for you. She had just ratted you out and you were saying how much you hated her. I was only trying to impress you and do something nice for you…I did it for you. To prove myself to you," she pleaded. It was my fault. I was to blame. All because I had to push Bella away. I was a monster.

"Don't do this, Edward," she added, tears in her eyes. I was so sick of her games.

"…I need to think", I said. I didn't have the strength to argue. I deserved Jessica, didn't I? What was I going to do, anyways. I knew I couldn't go backwards in time to stop it and things had gone to far, even if I wanted Bella in my life again. It didn't matter how I felt...

" But quit messing with people like that." And by people I meant Bella."She's not even worth it. I don't want anything to do with her," I added. I still felt like smashing a hole in the wall. "...I'm taking off, see you tomorrow." I needed time to think and I couldn't do it there. At the moment I couldn't look at any of my so called friends.

As I walked to my car I heard another voice. At first I thought it was Jessica again, but it ended up being Lauren.

"What is it Lauren?"

"Hey," she said awkwardly, " I've always felt guilty for that night and what we did. I thought you always knew the truth...I didn't think you'd react that way," she said, as though she was realizing something.

"Nothing happened that night...I wouldn't have let them go that far..."

"Oh, so what they did in your mind was perfectly acceptable? Try to imagine for one second that that had been you," I bit out harshly. "I should have been there."

"Would it help to see it?" she asked and I looked at her failing to understand what she meant.

"I saved this..." she explained pulling out her phone. "I've used it as blackmail a few times, to be honest. You should watch it, then you would know everything." She sent me something on my phone and then walked back toward the school. I got into my car and pulled out my phone.

"No, get off me!" I heard Bella yell around the cackles of laughter. It was dark but I could see her being handing around like a party prize. She was slurring her words and looked out of it.

"Get away! I hate you!" she yelled, pushing away the hands that violated her.

"Sit down, Bella. Calm down," I heard Tyler tell her, pulling her on his lap.

"I want to go home...please take me home."

"We'll take you home, but first lets get that top off."

"No! Stop...Lauren I want to go home," she pleaded.

"But Bella, we haven't gotten to the best part," Luke told her.

"Maybe we should take her home," Drew said.

"Not yet." I was shaking with furry, as I watched. And then my heart broke. Shattered in a million pieces.

"Edward!" she cried out. "Where's Edward. I need him. Please, where is he?"

"He doesn't want you, Bella. He hates you," Jessica sneered.

"Forget about Edward," Tyler told her, trying to kiss her.

"Edward!" she screamed, punching him as hard as she could....

It was hard to watch, but I couldn't look away. I wanted to go back inside and murder Tyler, but knew it was senseless. I hated everyone, mostly myself. She would never forgive me. Good, I thought. That's the way it should be...

****** ******


	3. Chapter 3

BPOV

****************

Sabotage, sweet, sweet revenge.

I wasn't trying to listen. It wasn't like I was super aware of Edward's presence at all times, no, just the right place, right time. I had overheard Edward complaining about his home-economics grade, as I was packing up from English class. Apparently, he was having trouble with a cooking assignment that threatened to bring down his grade. Edward not good at something? Had the world gone mad? He needed, or wanted, to get into Stanford I remembered him mentioning, and suddenly I had a beautiful idea. But he deserved this. I was simply reacting. I needed to hit him where it hurt, once and for all......

*

On Thursday, Edward had come to class and turned to me, a serious look in his eye.

"Don't go out with Mike," he told me. "He just wants to get in your pants. You should stay away." It annoyed me how he could sound so bored with the words he spoke. I just wanted to shake him and tell him to wake up, enough with the cool exterior all ready.

I was shocked, where had this been coming from?I rationalized he must have been concerned I would suddenly become part of his clique, as though I would ever want that. He was trying to keep me out, what an...idiot.

"Not that it's any of your business, but I wasn't planning on it, thanks for your concern," I told him, sarcastically.

"Good." He was infuriating. I watched him as he slouched in his desk, eyes fixed on the board. The urge to reach over and shake him came over me again and I gripped my desk to help resist the annoying urge. But my mouth couldn't resist going on.

"If I want to go out with Mike, you know you couldn't stop me. I know how much it would bum you out if I started hanging around you. But there is nothing in the world that could ever make me want to be your friend again, trust me."

"It has nothing to do with me…he just wants…one thing. You should know."

"So?…I'm a big slut, remember?" The words came out hard with an edge.

"No…you're not. I'm sorry I ever believed...I know you never—" But he got cut off by the teacher before he could continue, but I was fairly certain of what he was about to say. He found out the truth, not that it mattered. He had hurt me too much to forgive him now.

"Fuck you, Cullen," I said under my breath, shaking my head slightly, and then concentrated on my notes. He needed to understand, I didn't want to hear it.

"I just think you deserve someone special," I heard him whisper so low, I don't know if I was meant to hear it.... Why did my heart feel like this?

Then thanks to that talk I ended up going with Mike to a party that weekend. I know, stupid. But spite was driving me...crazy

Edward was there, of course and drunk. He looked unhappy, so much so that I almost felt bad for him. It was like he was somewhere else, though he was sitting right there. Jessica was all over him, big surprise, until he saw me standing there. Our eyes locked and he was suddenly on his feet.

"Go home, Bell!" he ordered, coming toward me.

"Go back to the couch, Eddie," I replied.

"I'm serious. Why are you here?…something could…Mike, you shouldn't have brought her…" he was slightly slurring, so it was hard to tell if he was angry. I wished he would just go back to ignoring me. It was easier then. Because truthfully how could I move on with Mike or anyone else if he throws himself in my path for whatever reason. He had no idea what he was doing to me and it wasn't fair.

"I'll take care of her, Ed," I heard Mike tell him, with a wink. I wished Alice was there. I wished I was home curled up on the sofa, watching an old familiar movie. I wished the last two years could be erased from my brain.

Then Jessica came over, alarmed that Edward was even bothering with me. I was having enough of them, all after about 5 minutes of being there, but I tried to make it through, pretending I was fine. Then the most bizarre thing happened, that I still can't figure out completely. Edward managed to pull me away for a moment, into an dark empty room. I went, mostly to avoid a scene. It was less than a minute. But the next thing I knew his drunk lips were on mine. My body literally went into shock. Somehow I was kissing him back, though I didn't remember giving my lips that consent. I regained control and smacked him hard across the face, quickly walking away.

"Come on, Mike, I think _Eddie's_ right. Let's go somewhere else."

He just smirked at Edward and followed me out. I didn't need to turn around to know he was watching me, but I had no idea what he was thinking.

I told Mike to tell _them _whatever he wanted; let the gossip fly again. Good. And then I told him to take me home.

What a waste of a Friday night, but I didn't care. It was over. The next night I had my major art show in Port Angles to go to and was nervous but thrilled about it. I had only told Alice about getting in and she promised to come with me.

But it never happened. Charlie found out about the party and about Mike. He was worried and thought I was getting out of hand.

"Nothing happened. I was there for a whole fifteen minutes. Who told you?!" I asked, angrily. At first, he wouldn't say, but then he slipped a little and I figured it out. Edward. I literally saw red. An eye for an eye, I guess, but he had gone too far. It was a big night for me, life changing, and I would never see it. I wanted to hurt him, take away his dream like he took away mine. I confronted Edward and we got in a huge argument with plenty of onlookers. I wanted so badly to hit him, but didn't want to get in more trouble with Charlie. No, I would find a way to hurt him, but this time I would be careful.

Which brings me to home economics...there's no place like home...economics, right? But more specifically it brought me to utter cooking sabotage. I found out what Edward needed to make for class and then I did everything in my power to make sure it did not turn out right, without getting caught. I had to hold back my smile when he came into Chemistry, fuming about his grade, fretting about how he was going to get it back to an A before the semester was over.

"Tough luck, Eddie," I practically sang when he sat down next to me. I threw in an overly-dramatic sigh for good measure.

He turned to me slowly, that hard look in his eyes. God they were still gorgeous, though...

"It's almost like someone was out to get you…but who would ever have any ill feelings toward you? How could anyone ever...?" I paused, thinking. " Hmm... Can you thing of anyone's life have you ruined lately…think, think," I said sarcastically, as though deeply pondering.

"You? You did something."

"Prove it." I shrugged, smirking as I pretended to pay attention to the board.

"You know this isn't over. What you've started now..." What was this some cheesy revenge movie, staring Tori Spelling, on lifetime.

"I'm shakin' in my boots," I replied, dryly, a standard cliche line. He would not intimidate me. " And I didn't start anything, but I'm ready to finish it, sweetheart."

And victory was sweet; at least in the moment. That night, however, I didn't manage to sleep well. I pulled out Wuthering Heights, we had to read it for AP English, but I had already read it like twelve times, but I as I couldn't sleep, I began reading. I fell asleep around the part where Kathy twisted her ankle. The story affected my dreams until morning.

*****


	4. Chapter 4

Author's note:

ooppss....technical dificulties


	5. Chapter 5

Ughhh! Why must _**I**_ have a conscious??? I arrived at school 20 minutes early to talk to Mrs. Crenshaw, the home-ec teacher about what I did. I couldn't live with the guilt anymore. Just because Edward was perfectly ok with ruining other people's futures, didn't mean I could be. In fact, it was a good think I felt differently. Why would I want to be like him?

Mrs. Crenshaw was disappointed in me and even surprised, but she wasn't too harsh about the whole thing. She gave me detention with her all week, where I'd have to wash dishes, but promised to keep the ordeal between us, which was very kind of her. She said she would allow Edward to remake his dish, which did make me feel better.

Day three of washing dishes after school and I was impatient for the weekend. My hands looked liked dried up prunes. How could there be this much crud on these pans?!? I was staring off, scrubbing away when I heard a whistle coming from the door; someone whistling a carefree tune and then a gentle laugh, as he spoke to Mrs. Crenshaw, sweet talking her. She giggled and I rolled my eyes. I focused my attention on getting the pan, I was working on, immaculately clean. I tried to ignore the soft footsteps making their way toward me. I looked over to see Mrs. Crenshaw had left the room, just as his voice whispered softly in my ear over my shoulder.

" Glad you found your niche, Swan. You scrub a mean plate," he laughed. It was irritating, especially that even with his callous words, he was able to send a shiver down my spine.

"It's a pan, actually," I replied dryly. "Don't you have a chicken to debone or something?" I asked through gritted teeth.

"Mrs. Crenshaw's allowing me to make up the cooking assignment YOU screwed up for me. I guess some people have all the luck…and others, well, they clean up after us."

"Yeah, luck, that's what it is. You can be such a moron, I wonder if you have to try to be so thick?" I couldn't help saying. I should have just ignored him. Edward was silent for a short pause and I wondered if he understood what I was getting at.

"…why would you…?"

I sighed, saying, "I don't want to be like you, no matter what you do to me, I don't want to ever hurt…anyone…like you…do." I flung sud bubbles, that clung to my hand, towards him, every time I said the word 'you', for emphasis.

"I didn't know about the art thing. I didn't know you would get in trouble. I just was trying to do the right thing…" Alice must have told him about the show.

"Forget it…you better hurry up and get started," I warned him as Mrs. Crenshaw came back in,and with that he walked away.

Of course he did a great job on the Chicken Cordon Bleu, he was good at everything, wasn't he?...Aside from being a decent human being.

I tried not to think too much of it when he stopped by later that night, holding out his Chicken Cordon Bleu.

"What are you doing?" I asked, rudely.

"For you, for helping me. I mean even though it was you who almost made me fail the assignment in the first place."

"You poisoned it, didn't you?" I asked, taking it from him anyways. I just wanted him off my porch as quickly as possible.

"Don't be absurd, Bella," he smirked, walking away before I could object.

That was two weeks ago and we went back to the non talking, pretending the other doesn't exist deal. I wouldn't have even thought of him at all if it wasn't for Alice. I was painting one of the sets in the little theater, when she came bouncing over to me.

"Edward Cullen is in love with you!"

I just stared at her blankly and then put a hand up to her forehead to check for a temperature. She swatted my hand away and laughed. " I'm serious! I overheard Jazz and him get into a huge argument over you and he practically admitted it to him. I talked to Jazz about it and he told me that for him it was so obvious his brother was in love."

"Jasper was probably just giving him a hard time. Jasper still acted like a big brother to me and he must still hope Edward would snap out of whatever trance he was in. Edward, more or less, hates me. Jasper needs to find a new hobby, match-maker isn't it."

"You haven't let me finish. I went snooping in his room. I know, I know, it was wrong, but I found a picture of you hidden in his pillowcase and not like an old picture but a fairly recent one. I wonder how he got it?"

I was dumbfounded for a second. " They must be up to something. They're planning something…it's a set up."

"Bella, be serious."

"I am. You don't understand…my birthday happens to be in two days and this happens?! It doesn't make any sense." I thought about it some more. Jasper. "You know what, Jasper probably planted that picture for you to find. He knows you and what you would do. He thinks he can get us together by making me think Edward has feelings..." I said, believing my conclusion. If only it were that easy.

*

I was running late for English and made it to my desk, just as the bell rang. I caught by breath and flipped my copy of Wuthering Heights onto my desk, so I looked prepared. Today we were going to discuss it, but I was in no mood. I used to love the story, but for some reason I was just getting more and more infuriated with it. I had reread it again, hoping I would remember my love for it, but I had actually thrown it against the wall at least three times in the night.

I was doing a fairly good job of laying low during class, trying to let my mind wander, but I couldn't help myself, listening in to the masses drown on about the story's relationships.

"It's a horribly story about two selfish and heartless people who deserved to be miserable," I exclaimed. Everyone turned to stare at me for my outburst.

"What?!" I heard Edward say.

"Do you disagree with Ms. Swan?!" Mr. Downey asked.

"No, its not that…I…" he started. I turned to see what he was about to say. His eyes locked on mine and it seemed like he changed his mind about what he was about to say.

"Yes. I do disagree."

"Do tell," My Downey said.

"Well…The story is real. Love isn't clean, like always staying inside the lines. It's not always pretty, like in the movies. And really would you want it to be? People like to pretend love is simple, but this story shows how its not."

"Interesting—" Mr. Downey said, but I would be damned if Edward got the last word.

"So, it's acceptable the way they treat each other? How can you defend their actions?" I asked. I was so far into our argument that I forgot where we were for a moment. Everything that came out of his mouth made me want to scream.

"Other things got in their way. Heathcliff left to gain wealth and power, so he had some control over his life. Kathy didn't realize what her actions would eventually cost her, if she had known…She was young and foolish..." Edward explained, only to me. His voice sounded so serious.

"…I'm not even talking so much about what Heathciff did. Though he did go out of his way to spite her and hurt her to her core. But Kathy! She had someone who was her other half and she just gave him up, for what? To be part of some other world! And she didn't even see how much she was hurting him, until it was too late. Should we feel bad for her? She didn't have to move on and marry Linton. She only got upset when she saw someone else interested in Heathcliff, because she realized someone else might want him, and he would be lost to her. She took Heathcliff for granted and made terrible decisions that cost her real happiness."

"Kathy was trying to protect Heathcliff from that world because she knew he would never be accepted. She never stopped loving him for one second. Sometimes things happen and people have to do what is best and yes, sometimes we make mistakes out of anger or confusion, but even with all that pain and anguish, love can carry on."

"Love? Is that what you call that?" I asked angrily.

"In the end, nothing could break that bond; not other people or circumstances, not themselves, and not even death. The story shows that real love will not be denied, no matter what, even if its messy and painful, it's still irreversible….and I know you agree with me." I could almost hit him for his audacity.

"Oh, you do?" I asked.

"Yeah—because you said that to me after you read the story the first time. It was your words that helped convince me as I read it.

"Just the naive thoughts of a young girl, Edward. She didn't know any better…" I said, losing all patience. There was an uncomfortable clearing of the throat and I turned to see Mr. Downey looking at us curiously. I then turned to see the entire class staring at us. I also noticed how close Edward and I had become during our little argument. We were definitely invading each other's personal space. We both shifted back, realizing. Just then, the bell rang and nothing more could be said. Maybe I'll ditch the rest of the day, I thought, feeling my cheeks still very flushed.

*

Maybe Charlie will let me stay home today, it is my birthday afterall. I let out a groan as I got out of bed and ready for school. I no longer looked forward to my birthday, for obvious reasons. The day felt more like a day to mourn than celebrate. When I got downstairs I could smell Charlie cooking. He loved to make me a breakfast omlette on my birthday. I was about the only thing he could cook.

As I ate, Esme, Edward's mother, stopped by with a cake in hand. She always made me a cake for my birthday. I loved Esme and missed her so much. I saw her once a week at dinner, but I used to see her all the time. It was hard. She was amazingly beautiful. Her and Dr. Cullen were so striking, especially when they were together. She still looked flawless as the day I met her, but she was very young when she had Emmett. The story was she got pregnant in high school and they got married young. I was very happy for them; they had found the right person, even at such a young age.

"I'm sorry, Carlisle couldn't make it. He's out of town. One of his oldest, dearest friends has passed away, unfortunately.

She insisted I eat a slice with her before I left.

"Here!" she exclaimed, handing me a small wrapped package.

"You didn't have to get me anything," I told her. I opened it to find a beautiful antique necklace. I could hardly speak.

"It's a locket, see," she said opening it.

"It's gorgeous…thank you!" I said, giving her a big hug.

"I'm glad you like it. It was Edward who actually picked it out, but don't tell him I told you. I promised him I would keep it between us…" she winked.

"Edward?" I asked, confused, but just let it drop, knowing she wished things were different between us too, just like Jasper. He must have done it for her, to make her happy. He knows how she feels about us as well.

*

School went by quickly. No one but Jasper and Alice remembered it was my birthday and promised to keep it that way. Edward seemed more agitated than usual. We had to work fairly close, and I could feel his body heat hitting me in waves. Every time his arm or body brushed mine, it was like I was on fire. We didn't talk much. He mostly talked in grunts. He did ask towards the end, in a sneering tone, I might add, if I could move about 5 inches over, while we were writing up our lab, because I was getting in his way at the lab table. I was happy things were getting back to normal.

Charlie was working in Port Angeles that night and wouldn't be home to do any fun birthday things, which I told him was fine and breakfast was more than enough. Alice decided to come over with a bottle of wine, to celebrate by drinking the wine and polishing off the cake. I filled her in on the whole Edward/ Bella catastrophe and why things are the way they are. She was still convinced Edward was in love with me, especially after she saw the locket. After Alice left I should have just passed out, but I couldn't sleep and the wine was having a bad effect on me. I ended up writing Edward a letter. Then I decided to give it to him, but not hand it to him, that would be too difficult. He wasn't home so I climbed up the tree next to his window, climbed onto the roof, like old times and sneaked into his bedroom. I left the letter on his bed and then, on impulse, I snatched a photo of him I saw before going back home. Once I was in my room I cut out the photo and put it in my locket. I fell asleep that night, sort of excited about what I had done. I had a dream I woke up and Edward was in my room, like I had sneaked into his. I reached out for him and he took my hand. It was so real, I could feel him brushing the hair back from my face, behind my ear. He told me he missed me and I asked him to stay. I could feel his lips press against mine, but like all dreams, it was killed by the morning light. Doom flooded my head, as did the sun streaming in through the window. Oh god! What did I do?!

I reread the letter in my mind as I laid there. How could I face him after this?

_Dear Edward,_

_Perhaps, it's the wine, or maybe it's the sugar rush of the cake, but there is something I need to make clear. I need it to be known, visible and unquestioned. The truth is I love you. I've loved you since I can remember. It seems that no matter what we do to each other, or how you push me away, I cannot forget you or let go. Maybe you were right, real love refuses to be denied, no matter what anyone does to stop it. I will love you forever._

_Yours, Bella_

Oh, no. No. No. No. No. No. What have I done?

I went through the possible scenarios on the way to school. Either Edward will pretend he never found the letter, or he will make a big deal and tell everyone how I'm totally in love with him. Perhaps he'll make photocopies and pass them around to the entire student body. Or he will take pity and tell me he found the letter and that he was sorry, but he just didn't feel that way. I think that would be the worst of the possibilities.

I got to English early, but Edward was already in his seat. He didn't look up at me when I came in and sat down. I got out my book and pretended to read. I was practically holding my breath waiting for some sort of indicator from him, but nothing. Ben surprised me by rushing in and plopping himself on my desk.

"Hey, Bella. Listen I think we should go out this weekend. What do you think?"

Ben was a nice guy, but I was not interested in dating him. He had been dating Lauren on and off again, since last year. I guess they were off.

"Oh, umm, thanks for the offer Ben, but I'm busy this weekend, sorry."

"Busy?"

"Yeah, I'll be out of town," I lied.

"Well, how about next weekend?"

"Oh, next weekend?" Boy he was persistent. I couldn't think of an excuse.

"Well, I guess I ca—"

"She's busy next weekend." I turned to see Edward looking at us. Why had he done that? My heart skipped a beat.

"I am?"

"Next weekend is Emmett and Rosalie's wedding, remember. I think they would be hurt if you didn't show up."

"Oh, right." How could I have forgotten?

"Well, aren't you allowed to bring dates?" Ben asked hopeful. I looked from him to Edward and back. This was getting weird. Why was Edward looking at me like that? The pity, must be the pity.

"Actually I totally forgot but I already invited Jake to come…" Was it my imagination or did Edward look hostile at the mention of Jake's name?

"Oh, no problem, some other time then."

"Sure," I said and Ben walked away. I rubbed my temples, feeling ill. I could feel his eyes on me and slowly turned to see him. He just stared, then said,

"So, you're bringing Jake…are you two…?"

"We're, umm, just friends…still. He was gracious enough to agree to come, so I wouldn't be stuck on my own all night."

" You wouldn't be alone…I mean Jasper and Alice…"

"As much as I love being a third wheel…" I just let the subject drop as class began.

The weird tension was still there during Chemistry. We were busy working on a formula, trying to do it without talking. We were almost done when he handed me the beaker and it went crashing to the floor. I couldn't believe it. But when he handed it to me, he kind of placed his hand around mine. I felt an intense shock shoot through me and lost all control of my motor skills. The glass shattered on the ground and I stared at him guilty. Mr. Barron came over and told us we would not have time to start again and that we would have to finish it after class. I groaned internally. More time with Cullen, why was life like this? The most surprising thing was that Edward didn't seem that pissed off about the accident. I must have caught him on a good day.

*

I was listening to my i-pod, trying to finish up my art project last hour, when I felt a tap on the shoulder and fell to the ground, my scream stuck in my throat. I looked up to see Cullen laughing at me. I turned off my music and could hear his musical chuckle.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you, but its 3:15, schools out and we need to do our lab, remember?"

"I must have lost track of time. I'll be ready in a sec." I felt my face heat up as he stared at my work.

"Wow, you're very good," he told me. Did he notice the image was a man, a man that held close resemblance to him, because it was him?

"You can be honest."

"It's intense…vivid. He seems so…sad…lost…he's eyes…" he drifted off.

"Yeah, well, good eye. Let's go," I said in a rush, pushing him out.


	6. Chapter 6

These heels might just kill me. I can't believe I let Alice talk me into this. All for Emmett and Rose my …"Ouch!" I snapped as she pulled my hair.

"Sorry, sorry. Beauty is pain," she laughed, fixing my hair. The truth was I wasn't upset with Alice. I was upset with Edward. Things between us were so strange. One minute he is offering me a ride home after our lab, our lab where we were talking and laughing-- laughing!-- like old friends. And the next I know he's saying some horribly cutting things. Maybe I shouldn't have accepted the ride, but it was like bizarro-world and I lost myself.

When he turned on his car, the music blared from his CD player. It was one of my favorite cd's I commented.

_Get back on track, pick me up some bottles of booze  
Fickle freshman, probly thinks she's cooler than you  
A hay ride at 5, everybodys comin around  
So go press you skirt, word is there's a new girl in town.._

The next thing I know I bust in singing, all because I thought it was clever because I was sitting shotgun.

_I call shotgun, you can play your RnB tunes  
The fellow?, it always comes a little too soon  
The land of the free, freshened up from babyfaced shame  
Put your eyes on me, and I know a place that we can't get away..._

then we were both singing at the top of our lungs:

Just say I want you, just exactly like I used to  
Cos baby this is ooooonly bringin' me down...

then the next line hit and Edward went oddly quiet.

_Home-boy's so proud,** finally got the video proof**  
The night vision shows she was only duckin the truth  
It's heavy I know, black cat with the gift down below  
A choke and a gag, she spit up n came back for more.._

It was like there was something pushing down on him, suffocating him. I just kept singing along, trying to ignore the tension._  
_

The light turned red and I felt him turn to me. My head snapped in his direction. He looked straight in my eyes, with a soft expression crossing his face as he began to sing again, only softer this time:

_ i want you,_  
_ just exactly like i used to ,_  
_ coz baby this o-o-o-n-l-y bringing me down,_

Why did I find myself repeating the line with him as the song ended. Was he trying to tell me something? Was I?

And then that car came out of nowhere, running a redlight. Edward saw it at the last minute and lunged his body over mine to protect me. Our car rolled over on it's side, not able to handle the turn. I knew I would be okay, but it was still quite a jolt to my system. Edward had acted quickly to get us out of harms way, letting his side take the impact of the hit. We both were knocked around a bit. Luckily, we were wearing our seat-belts.

"Are you okay?" he asked adamantly, checking me over with his eyes and carefully with his hands. "Do you hurt?"

"I'm okay, you?" I asked, finding it hard to breathe. He had undone his seat-belt to move more freely and due to the way the car was positioned, and gravity, he was somewhat on top of me. We were far too close to one another and he was holding onto me, like he would never let go, running his hands over me, as though he would find some hidden gash somewhere. All I could sense was his hands on me and his breath on my neck. The adrenaline was pumping furiously.

And then he was kissing me and I was kissing him back. I didn't think about why it was happening or why it shouldn't be. I didn't think about anything, except how much I never wanted it to stop. I kissed him without concern or regret.

And then others were on the scene. Charlie showed up, panicked that I was hurt. He made me go to the hospital to get checked out. At least Dr. Cullen was very gracious about it and didn't make me feel anymore humiliated. My heart was racing and he thought I was still worked up about the accident, when really it was the kiss.

On the way out the door I ran into Edward, who was waiting for his father.

"Hey...how's the car?" I asked, nervously, feeling unsure of myself.

"Not well." His reply was quick, his face cold. I didn't understand. Did he blame me for the wreck.

"I'm sorry...if you hadn't been taking me home..." I let my thought drop, his face was unbearable.

"Yeah, well. It's not like we can take it back."

"How is your head?" I almost shouted, needing to hear him speak. "You hit it pretty hard," I added, unable to stop myself from reaching up and lightly stroking just above the wound. He closed his eyes to the touch, locking his jaw, defensively. I wanted to recoil instantly.

"Fine. It's fine," he said with his eyes still closed. He opened them but didn't look directly at me. He sounded so distant when he spoke, like a stranger.

"My father said you were going to be fine as well." What was his deal? He just kissed me and now he is acting like I was some horrible disease.

"What's is this Why are you acting--?"

"I'm not acting like anything. I'm acting normal. Whatever happened in the car, it was a mistake. The bump on the head or whatever. I wasn't in the right frame of mind. I hope you don't think anything of it...I thought you were someone else, actually. The mind does strange things when traumatized..."

"No, of course I don't... Same goes for me. Let's just forget this day even happened. Just forget I ever existed, while you're at it," I added, with the best hard edge in my voice I could muster. I simply brushed passed him, unable to stand there another second.

The next day he went out of his way to be a dick and of course I fell right into it. Now I have to go to his brother's wedding and play nice. To make matters worse, Jake is sick and can't go. But Alice was right, it was Emmett's day. I could be gracious and suck it up for a couple hours.

"Oh. My. Gosh. You look hot!" Alice exclaimed, finally done brutalizing my hair.

"Thanks, Alice," I grumbled.

*

How did this happen? How is it that I am now in the arms of none other than Edward Cullen, dancing to a very sappy romantic song?

"What are you doing?" I asked him, defensively. Yet, my arms automatically went behind his neck and latched together.

"I saw that guy was bothering you, so I thought I'd step in," he explained. Why did he care if some old friend of Emmett's was getting a little too friendly?

"Oh…thanks."

"I didn't do it for you. I just didn't want you to cause a scene during Emmett's reception. If you hit that guy, I think more than a couple people would notice."

My anger flared. How dare he act like I couldn't control myself.

"I wouldn't have hit him…how do you know I wasn't enjoying the attention.

"Your eyebrows were scrunched together, that always means you're unhappy or feeling uneasy. Why are you paying attention to my eyebrows, you're suppose to be acting like I don't exist, remember?"

"Well, I'm sorry I'm not blind. You were standing right there...in that," I heard him mumble the last part, but didn't know what he meant.

Well, he's gone now, so you can let me go."

"Afraid not," he sighed and I felt shivers run down my spine as his breathe hit me.

"Why, he won't come back...for someone who acts like they hate being around me, you sure are contricting yourself."

Who's acting?" He gave me a bored look and then added, "My mom is watching and how would it look if I just walked away in the middle of a song. Don't worry, it'll all be over soon." But I swear his arms wrapped around me tighter as he said that. I saw him stare at the locket and blushed.

"So where's your so-called friend?"

"He's sick. What's with the so-called thing?"

"He doesn't just want to be your friend, you know?"

"Jake? He…doesn't think of me that way."

"If he did…would that mean something to you?"

"Why do you care? Is it so hard to believe a guy would actually want to date me?" I snapped. It seemed to wake him up. "Where's Jessica, anyways?" I added.

"She wasn't invited…"

"Interesting relationship you got there."

"Song's over," was his reply and tried to walk away. Emmett caught his arm and gave him a big bear hug, before turning to me.

"Congratulations, Emmett. You guys look beautiful together," I said hugging him myself.

"Thanks, Bells. Speaking of beautiful, You're absolutely right, Edward, Bella looks stunning tonight. Is that the word you used?" he winked at him, then turned to me. "You're all grown up, Bella. When did that happen?" I went red in the face and Edward Scowled. Emmett walked away before Edward could reply.

"Don't worry, I don't for a second believe you said that, so don't even bother trying to deny it." Leave it to Edward to not let anything go, to have to argue no matter what.

"Actually, I did say it. You do. You always do. You must be aware of how beautiful you are," he said seriously, before walking away, leaving me completely baffled.

*

Charlie woke me from an intense dream about Edward, shaking me awake. The sound of his voice I knew something was terribly wrong.

"What happened?"

"I have some bad news. Something happened tonight…wake up and meet me downstairs."

I got up and splashed some water on my face. It was a little after 1 am. I went into the kitchen and Charlie had a mug of hot cocoa waiting for me. Something really bad must have happened. He always made me hot cocoa to calm me down.

"Bella, sit down."

"Dad, what is it?"

"Bella, there was a car accident…it was very very bad. Emmett and Rosalie were driving to the airport to catch a red eye, but they didn't make it sweetie…" No…no…no, I thought. Tears came to my eyes.

"Are they going to be okay?"

"It doesn't look good, I'm afraid…" He held me while I cried.

"I have to go…help. You should go check on Jasper and Edward…stay with them, see if they need anything."

I did just that. I slowly walked next door, not sure what to say or do. My eyes were still red. Alice let me in. Jasper was on the couch; she walked back to him and tucked herself under his arm. I just kept saying how sorry I was and sat with them.

"Edward's in his room. He won't come down…Maybe you could try…"

"Sure," I nodded, getting up. I was terrified.

I knocked on his door, but didn't hear any response, a side from low depressing music coming from inside.

"Edward, it's Bella…I'm coming in," I said turning the knob, but it was locked. As though that could stop me. I went back downstairs and out the front door. Then I shimmied up the tree, onto the roof and slide the window open. I began to climb inside when my foot slipped and I began to fall backwards. Suddenly, two arms held me in a vise-like hold.

"Are you crazy?!" he shouted.

"Your door was locked."

"You could have fallen! You shouldn't have climbed up here! The door was locked for a reason. I want to be alone. You can leave out the front door."

"I'm not leaving, so you can yell at me and say horrible things to me, but I'm not going anywhere. There is nothing you can do…I'm too immune to it all."

He seemed to give up and laid back down on his bed. I came over and sat on the edge. I knew I was pushing it, but I grabbed his hand in my and just held it. Then, causing my heart to break, he just stopped holding it all inside, allowing himself to feel the pain. Tears poured out of his eyes and I couldn't help myself. I cradled him, holding him close, and brushed his hair back as I whispered soothing noises.

I woke up in his embrace, laying tangled together on his bed. Another knock on the door startled us both fully awake.

"...Hold on," he called as I removed myself from his side.

"Edward, mom and dad are home, come downstairs."

"I should go…" I said, awkwardly, and walked over to the window. He looked at me, indecisively.

"I'm so sorry, Edward. If you need me..." He nodded and steadied me as I climbed out. He held on to me, until I was out of reach, watching as I dropped carefully to the ground. I hit the ground and stood up quickly. I starred back up, meeting his eyes. He looked so lost. I wish I was still with him, but knew it was impossible. Things would forever be changed now...

*

I didn't see or hear from the Cullens for the next couple days. They apparently all left during Thanksgiving break and when they came back, things were very different. Their house looked abandoned. Even Alice was left in the dark about it all. At school there were rumors about Emmett's condition. There was talk that Esme had left Carlisle, which I couldn't believe. But Alice had heard nothing from Jasper since before the break and he didn't come back to school. Edward came back, but he was even more of an empty shell; he refused to talk to anyone. I finally got it out of Charlie that Esme had in fact left Carlisle and Jasper had gone with her. It was too unfathomable to comprehend. No matter how much Edward had hurt me, I needed to be there for him.

So I sneaked back into his bedroom that night. I had to be even more careful with the thin layer of snow cover the tree and roof. I almost broke my neck twice by slipping. I pulled myself into his room and waited for home to come up.


	7. Chapter 7

It was the first time I had been alone in Edward's room, since I was 14, aside from my birthday. I couldn't help but look around. I tried to be careful as I snooped, but my clumsiness would not be denied and I accidentally knocked something off his shelf, looking through his CDs. Downstairs I could hear beautiful music coming from the grand piano, knowing it was Edward playing. It sounded so sorrowful, yet beautiful. I wished he would never stop, but as I bent down to pick up the object, a trophy, big surprise, I realized the music had cut off abruptly. I was fixing up my mess when suddenly Edward came bounding into his room, yelling and waving a bat.

"It's me! Its just me!" I screamed, slightly terrified. He flicked on the lights and glared at me.

"Jesus, Bella! What are you doing? I could have killed you!"

"So-sorry. Who-oo were you ex-p-p-ecting, the Fratellis?'" I replied, my teeth were chattering, the cold soaking into my skin.

"Did you come in through the window? Its freezing outside…put this on before you catch pneumonia," he ordered, throwing me one of his sweatshirts. I remembered I still had his other one, that I couldn't hep but wear to bed. I put it on and breathed in his scent.

"Why are you here?" he then demanded to know.

"I just needed to know you were alright," I told him softly, avoiding his gaze.

"I'm fine. Now can you leave."

"Fine? How can you say that? Emmett's gone, your parents are getting a divorce and your family is just torn apart. You can't be fine. What is going on, Edward? Nothing makes sense!"

"You're right! You have no idea what's going on. None! And it isn't your concern. All I want is for you to stay the hell away from me. Do you understand? You want to do something for me? Make my life easier, then pretend like you don't even know me."

"But…"

"I mean it. I'm no good for you. If you know what's best for you, you'll stay away."

"What if I don't care about doing what's best for me? What if I don't care if you're no good for me?"

"Don't say that. Don't ever think that way."

"Edward—!"

"No, you're no good for me, either Bella. I wish my family had never moved here. I wish I never became your friend. I wish I never knew your name! I want you out of my fucking life."

I couldn't listen anymore. I ran—right down the stairs, tripping to the floor and cutting up my knees, but I didn't stop. I ran out the door and back to my house, where I collapsed once inside and cried. I cried until the tears refused to come and eventually passed out. Somehow I woke up in my bed, my eyes raw and head aching.

* * *

*E. POV*

I waited for Bella's light to come on, but it never did. I was just going to check on her and make sure she was okay. When I gently opened her front door, I saw her laying there in a heap, asleep in front of me. My heart tightened. It wasn't fair. I gently bent down and scooped her into my arms and carried her up to her room. I tucked her in and wiped the left over tears with my thumb. She must have been exhausted because she didn't stir. I bent my head and kissed her, knowing I shouldn't have. I watched her sleep, needing to believe I was doing the right thing. Knowing now, more than ever, this was necessary. I was in her room again. It was always dangerous of me to sneak in her when she was asleep, but sometimes I just needed to see her. She always was a deep sleeper.

"Edward…" she sighed in her sleep and my heart stuttered. And sleep talker.

"Why don't you love me?"

A couple tears leaked out of my eyes and I quickly brushed them away, as to not obstruct my view of her. This was the last good look at Bella I was allowed and I wanted every moment of it. I noticed her locket dangling and couldn't help but open it. I was both happy and saddened that she had a picture of me inside. She should move on. It would be better for her, but I was selfish, just like Kathy and wanted her all for myself.

I went back home, but couldn't sleep, my mind going back to Freshmen year. The beginning of the end.

_Flashback~_

_Luis, this is my son Edward and his friend Bella," Carlisle chuckled as Edward and Bella came bounding into the living room, practically running Luis over. He grabbed them both and steadied them, so they wouldn't fall down from the collision._

"_Sorry," the two friends quickly said, embarrassed._

"_No harm," the man told them, looking at them curiously._

"_Edward, Luis is a very old friend of mine. He finally found some time to visit."_

"_Nice to meet you," Edward said politely, shaking his hand. _

"_And this is Bella," Carlisle added. Bella shook his hand a little nervously. The man was hauntingly beautiful and something about him scared her. He patted both of their shoulders, saying how good it was to meet them._

_Edward had thought little about the encounter until a week later, the man, Luis, came back._

"_Can I speak with you a moment, Edward?" he asked, directing him to Carlisle's study._

_"You and Bella have a fascinating connection...Its very rare. I'm sure you're too young to really realize this, but it won't make what I have to tell you any easier to hear."  
_

_He then told Edward that his family was going to have some difficulties ahead. Some bad things were going to happen, but he needed to trust his father and be patient. Things with his family would work out, but he was concerned. He told him Bella was in danger if she continued to be his friend. If he truly cared about her, he would walk away from her. _

_Edward had a hard time believing him or understanding what he meant. But Luis said he could not tell Edward everything, that it had to be this way. His family had to stay where they were and just wait. It was the best solution. But he was very clear and adamant about Bella._

_When Luis left, Edward went to his father to tell him what he was told, expecting Carlisle to laugh it off or tell him not to listen, but his father got very serious and told him to do exactly what Luis had told him. He said that Luis could see things, it was hard to explain, but he different,special. Luis had been gifted as a very talented psychic, his method was through touch. He said if Luis went out of his way to warn Edward, it must be very grave. He then went into a story where Luis had known something very important about a small village. He tried to warn them about a volcano eruption that would wipe out the whole place, but no one listened and then the village was lost forever. Edward trusted his father and wanted to keep Bella safe, so he believed him and did what he had to do to keep her away; he was mean, cruel. Starting with her birthday._

_ It took Edward a couple weeks to really work up to destroying his friendship. He just didn't have the heart to really go through with it. Luis must have realized Edward's inability to believe him and made a major prediction, no one could predict, he knew everything down to the exact deathtoll. Of course it came true and scared the hell out of Edward. He would not let Bella die; she would live a happy fulfilled life._

_End flashback~_

Edward rolled over on his bed, trying to shake his fears. He thought about Bella and how at one point he actually did hate her, well at least he thought he did, when he thought she began sleeping around and became someone else, but he was wrong, even then. He never stopped loving her. He just had to convince himself that he did, so he wasn't tempted to pull her back into his life. He was just angry and confused. It had been extremely hard to stay away, especially when she became hard to avoid. It was easier when he didn't have to see her all the time, but it was never easy.

His life was now like a living nightmare, but if Luis was right, he had to have faith in his father. Father, he snickered, what a joke. He laughed darkly, but didn't really mean it. He loved his family...

_Flashback~_

"_Jasper, Edward, there is something we need to tell you," Carlisle told them, sitting them down. It was four days since the accident. _

"_Emmett's dead, isn't he?" Edward asked._

"_You won't be able to see Emmett anymore…he's gone," Carlisle started. Esme gave him a sad, but encouraging look as she held her sons._

"_First I think we should start from the beginning. There is something you should know and we have kept it from you too long…Esme and I are not your real parents…"_

"_What?" Jasper asked. Edward said nothing, too stunned._

_Carlisle then proceeded to tell them how their parents had been murdered and Esme and Carlisle took them in, knowing they would have to give them up, but when it came finally time, Esme couldn't do it and Carlisle didn't have the heart to deny her, he loved them so much as well. The Carlisle explained that they had to go away for a couple of days and Esme would not be coming back. Separation is the word Carlisle used, but everything felt false to Edward._

_They left that night, but Jasper couldn't let it go. He followed them in his car. _

_One week later:_

_Carlisle came home, alone and called Edward into his study to talk. He tried to tell Edward that it was just them now and Esme and Jasper were not coming back. He asked him to please not ask him any questions because he could not tell him what he needed to know. It wasn't safe, but Edward refused to let it go. Nothing made sense and he deserved to know what he was hiding. Carlisle felt he had no choice in the end, but to be straight with Edward. Though he didn't know how to tell him or how he would take it. _

"_You remember my friend Luis who came for a visit a few years back?" Edward nodded. "He was a very special person. Do you remember what I told you about him? He could see things when he touched someone. He could see their future."_

"_Why are we talking about this?" Edward asked with dread.. _

"_He was murdered a couple months ago by the same group of people who killed your real parents. Except they're not really people, not human. They're…vampires…"_

_Edward just laughed. "This is a joke right? This is crazy…" he scoffed.  
_

"_It's no joke. I know it's hard to believe. __Haven't you ever noticed strange things that you couldn't explain? There is a reason you felt that way. __There are so many things that are just too hard for you to believe. There is a hidden world; you never knew you were part of. It's my fault I should have never allowed you kids to come so close to my world. We kept saying we would cross that bridge when we came to it, but we just kept pushing it back, not wanting to see it and now…I'm so sorry Edward. We only wanted the best for you kids and now Emmett and jasper…"_

"_Emmett and Jasper what??? Dad, this is insane. Your world? Hidden world? This isn't a comic book, a movie, this is reality…I don't understand…why are you doing this?"_

"_Edward, have you never noticed how Esme and myself are somewhat…different?" Edward stared, silent._

"_Edward I am almost 3,000 years old." Edward laughed again. This was absurd._

"_I'm sorry for being so abrupt now. The truth is that I'm a vampire, Edward. And so is Esme…and now so are Emmett and Rosalie…and... Jasper too."_

_Edward shook his head, refusing to listen, to believe.  
_

_He went to explain how he himself became one, how he turned Esme after her fall. About how they decided to turn Emmett and Rosalie after it was certain they would never pull through as human. He told him how Jasper was an accident. He had followed them to where Emmett and Rosalie were kept hidden, with a family in Alaska. Jasper ran in and Rosalie being a 'newborn' couldn't control herself. She bite him before they could pull her off him and it was too late to stop the change. Now they were all recuperating in Alaska, until they could control their impulses and new powers. Edward was dazed. His mind refused to process it. It took a demonstration on Carlisle's part for him to believe what he was hearing. It was a tribute to who Carlisle was that Edward wasn't completely terrified out of his mind. He explained how it worked, too. No, the sunlight thing was a myth and the coffins, he explained. The shock of the conversation made everything somewhat comical to Edward. It was too bizarre to be totally pissed off, especially when the motives were so good. He could never hate his father or Esme, he loved them too much. But it wasn't fair. He was now the odd man out; alone. Carlisle explained that he would stay with Edward, but Edward already felt abandoned. Edward was curious about how Carlisle and Esme managed to live such normal lives._

"_We don't need sleep, but we can. We drink animal blood instead, because we don't want to be like that. There are others like us, but others who are very dangerous," Carlisle explained. "Emmett's accident was no accident. There is a coven, who wants to destroy us. I thought we could hide, but I should have known it was only a matter of time before they found us…I'm so sorry, Edward. _

_Edward was in shock and needed some time to adjust to everything and Carlisle gave him his space. He thought about Luis and what he had warned him about. How is family would have difficulties but everything would work out if he listened to his father. He knew he had to trust Carlisle. He thought about Bella, about what Luis warned him about her. He had never expected in his wildest dreams anything as messed up as this. Now that he needed Bella more than ever, he knew he had to keep her away._

"_Bella, cannot be with you…Bella being cut out of your life is her only chance at a normal life, possibly at life at all," Luis' words rang in his head. Did that mean Edward's chance at a normal life, any life at all, was impossible? He couldn't help but wonder._

_End flashback~_

I'll just leave. Run away. That way Bella is protected and my family doesn't have to worry about taking care of me. Not like I can see my brothers anyways, not for a long time and even then, they won't be the same will they? I don't belong anywhere…Then a wave of anger hit him and he changed his plan a bit. He was going to Alaska. He would not be shut out of his own family, no matter how dangerous it was. Quickly he began to pack.

*********

Please review : )


	8. Chapter 8

okay fine here...because I'm a sucker!

* * *

E POV

It was early in the morning when I crept out the door. On the way out of town I drove by the school and had an idea. Over the last two years I had hurt Bella too many times to count, but there was one abuse I could amend. I wanted to do one thing right, one good thing for her, before I left her forever…of course it involved some breaking and entering and a little bit of thievery, but I hoped that could be forgiven.

I knew a secret way into the school and made my way to the art room, unfortunately the room was locked and I had to bust the window. They could always get a new one.

Once in the car again I headed to Port Angeles, my backseat fitted with paintings and pictures, all with the same beautiful signature.

I wandered around Port Angeles until I got a hold of the person I was in search of; an art dealer, who was once the patient of my father, who felt she had a great amount of debt for what he did for her. She was happy to hear me out and help me with my project. I felt like I was stealing a chapter or two out of Great Expectations, putting together an art show just for Bella. Of course part of the deal was Bella never finding out it was me.

I felt good after setting up the show. Nancy, the art dealer said she would call Bella and fill her in about her show and what to expect. I only wished I could be there to see her face and join in her celebration, but I couldn't.

I decided to grab a quick bite and then hit the road. It was a long drive to Alaska and thanks to that letter in my father's study I had an address, which was promising. I was just stepping into the café when my phone rang. I thought it might be my father, but was surprised to see Alice's name come up.

"Alice?" It was hard to understand her clearly at first through the sobbing.

"I-is he-e with-hh you?"

"Alice? Are you okay? Calm down. Where are you?"

"Is he with you? Where is he?" she asked with a desperate conviction in her voice.

"No. He isn't. What's going on?"

"He called me. He wasn't making any sense. He sounded so sad and alone. He just kept apologizing to me. I need to find him and see that he is okay."

"Alice…I think you should just let Jasper be…"

"He needs me. Please, help me, Edward."

"Where are you?"

"My home."

"Meet me at my house. I'll be there in an hour." I clicked off the phone; a shot of adrenaline rushing through me.

*

"Oh great," I mumbled, getting out of my car and heading toward my house. "Go home," I tell her, seeing her sitting there. I walk by her and refuse to look at her. I slam the door right in her face and march upstairs.

"Alice called me in hysterics about Jasper…what's going on?" Her voice came sneaking up on me. I hadn't even heard the door and suddenly she was right at my heels as I entered my room. She pushed herself into my room before I could close the door on her again.

"This doesn't concern you. You need to go home."

"I want to help…"

"You want to help, and then get out of my hair. In fact, go visit your mother or something and leave me alone all together." I tried to sound hasty and annoyed but lost my controlled mask when my eyes caught sight of the box lying on my bed. Her eyes went to it too and I couldn't think fast enough for how to explain it. She walked over, peeking in. And then she was going through it with both hands and I just cringed at my stupidity.

"This is my stuff," She said holding a handful up like lost treasure. She looked at me confused. "My other blue glove; I thought I lost it in the snow. And my t-shirt. Old theater tickets and photos?! What is this?" she asked holding up a book. Inside she found sketches she had done over the years that I had found and kept...or stolen. There were old birthday gifts and keepsakes from long ago. It was Bella's box; my memories of her. I had been going through it the night before and left it out. I had to think fast.

"I was going to throw that stuff away…" I lied, trying to appeared bored.

"But why do you have all this?"

"Some of it is old. I had forgotten I had it. Other things must have been things you left here, perhaps at family dinners." Lying was beginning to get easier.

"But this book...did you make this?"

"No! My mom must have. She gave it to me, as though I'd want it…"

"So you were just going to throw it all out?!" She sounded hurt.

"Well, it would have hurt my mom's feelings if she saw this stuff in the trash, but now…" Yep, lying was too easy. Oh god, the look in her eyes, it crushed me.

"Oh…Of course." I had to fold my arms to keep myself from pulling her to me.

"Can you go now?" She stared at me for a long moment before I brushed past her and back downstairs. Maybe I would have to drag her home at this rate.

Alice was standing at the door when I came down and Bella went to her and gave her an encapsulating hug.

My phone rang, jolting me for a second.

"Dad?"

"Edward. Get out of the house. You must listen to me son. I'm being followed and it's not safe for you. It would be too risky to come get you, so listen carefully and go where I say. Don't write anything down and tell no one…" I listened with dreaded fear.

"Bella is here, with Alice…what about them?" He was quiet for a moment, thinking it over.

"Its all coming true…Edward bring Alice and Bella with you. We can't stop this, but maybe it doesn't have to turn out the way they are hoping." I had no idea what my father was talking about, but remembered Luis' words and did as he said.

"Bella, go pack a few things and meet me at my car in two minutes. Alice—"

"Already packed. I'll go help Bella!" We all ran out the door. I didn't bother to lock it up. I threw my stuff in the car and started it up.

*

B POV

*

I literally threw things in my bag and took the stairs two by two. One- Edward was not leaving without me and Two- something was seriously wrong and a sense of urgency was running through me.

"Bella?" Alice croaked, looking at me in fear. I looked up to see two cloaked figures standing before my door.

"Who-o are you?" I managed.

"Going somewhere?" one of them asked menacingly. I was too terrified to scream.

The figures talked to each other, but it was too low to hear. "We'll have to bring them both." I thought I heard. Then Alice was withering on the floor in pain and I looked at her helplessly. The two strangers stared at me confused for a second as though disappointed and concerned.

"Why isn't it working?" The bigger one asked, very annoyed.

"We can't hurt them. He wants them alive, for now. We must consult master. He will want to know about this," The smaller one, a girl, spoke seriously,

"What is your name, child?" he asked and I couldn't speak.

"It's her scent in his room…she might be…"

"Tell me, are you very close to Edward Cullen?"

"We're…neighbors," was all I could think to say. What did they want with Edward. "What do you want with Edward?"

"Get away from her!" I heard Edward yell, as he ran into the room. He was on the floor in an instant.

"Stop it! You're killing him!"

"Enough," the larger, male spoke. "We aren't to harm him."

"You care very much for this boy here, don't you?"

"She's nobody, just a girl…leave her alone," I could hear Edward tell them. I was finding it hard to breathe.

"You're lying!"

"I don't want to see them hurt, but she's nothing to me. I'm the one you want right? So whatever you want, just leave her—them—alone."

The girl, tiny and blonde, walked over to me and stroked my face, an evil smile painted on her lips. "That's a pretty locket…" she remarked, eyeing me. Oh no. The next second she opened it and saw what she wanted to see.

"Very interesting," she laughed and then suddenly her laugh was cut short and she screamed as a giant dog, no wolf came lunging at her. Two more bounded into the room, attacking the unwelcomed visitors.

I pulled Alice up as they as the fighting continued and Edward helped me pull Alice along.

"Go! Go!" I yelled before my door even clicked shut. He looked at me with horror in his eyes. He pulled out of the driveway taking the turn at 60 miles an hour and never slowing down. When I settled down a bit, I realized I had one hand extended and pressed against the window and the other clung to Edward's shoulder. He kept staring over at me, with a look of desperation. In the back I heard Alice sob softly.

"What…who were they?" She asked.

"Bella, are you okay?" Edward asked, easing up on the accelerator.

"Don't slow down. We need to keep moving," I shouted, feeling my body shake. He took my hand in his and held it.

"I'm going to get you out of here. I'll keep you safe," he promised.

"What were they after? Who were they? They weren't human…you know?" I asked, trying to make sense of it. He nodded his head solemnly, as though he knew something he couldn't tell me.

*

Four hours later we were in Canada, switching into another car. Passports, directions were in the glove compartment and there were warm boots and coats in the trunk. Carlisle had had the car waiting for us. We were on the way to see him to find out what was happening to us. The suspense was unbearable. I felt like any second a mass of hooded figures would attack us from the shadows. I was easily on edge. Edward refused to tell me anything which made me insane with anger. He had no right to keep what he knew from us. We stopped around 11 pm at an old motel to get some rest before we made it all the way there.

It was an old motel, the kind you would see in the movie Psycho; The Bates Motel. One bed, which we would have to share and of course, me in the middle. I had been giving Edward the silent treatment for the last two hours or so, after he refused to tell me what he knew, but it was too cold to sleep in the car, so I had no choice but to take my spot.

"Bella, wake up," he whispered.

"What?"

"You were having a nightmare," he replied, softly.

"Oh, sorry."

"Do you need anything?" It was hard to be angry when he spoke with that voice.

"I'll be okay. Sorry I woke you…"

"You have nothing to be sorry about," he told me sincerely and then gently stroked my face, causing me to catch my breath. There was a long pause where I just watched his eyes watching me, in the dark.

"They want to kill us, don't they?" I asked in a shaky voice.

"They will never touch you, Bella. I won't allow it." His voice was so intense, it scared me in a different way.

"You can't promise me that, Edward…and you shouldn't. I'm nobody worth getting yourself…hurt for." I couldn't say the word killed, because I couldn't think it.

"Oh, Bella…you really have no idea and why would you…?" His voice sounded lost and tired. "And in the end, it didn't do any good. It didn't change a damn thing. Here we are. Luis was wrong. I did everything I was capable of and it wasn't enough. If something happens, I could never live with myself…" I didn't understand what he was talking about. It must be the exhaustion and confusion turning his brain to mush.

"You know I have no idea what you're talking about, right?" I asked. He didn't reply aside from a trouble lopsided grin. "Just promise me, if we survive all this, you'll tell me everything."

"Alright, Bella, as long as you sleep now." I closed my eyes and fell asleep almost instantly. Somewhere in the night we shifted closer. We woke up in each other's arms.

* * *

I have one more chapter left in me. said I was going to stop but felt bad for the couple people actually invested in this. I hope you like where the story has gone and how it will finally conclude. please drop me a line and tell me what you think. I love to hear but but I seriously feel like its ghost town or I just totally suck...so reviews would be sweet! thanks for reading...

*


	9. Chapter 9

I had no right to feel that amount of Bliss waking up in the arms of Edward. My eyes blinked awake and we looked at each other for a long second. It was about to get awkward. And then Alice rolled over and it became a Bella sandwich and I had to laugh at how ridiculous we must have looked. My laughter seemed to be infectious because Edward was soon joining in. I wonder how much his had to do with nerves, like mine. Our chuckles, reached Alice and she quickly woke, smiling and nodding her head at us. We all got quiet about the same time and it was like a dark cloud came over the room, creeping into our hearts. The events of the day before were clearly on all our minds, seeming so surreal and far away. It was too strange to believe we hadn't all just dreamt it.

We got ready quickly. The need to keep moving, pressing us on. It was a long quiet car right at first. No one said anything, as though our voices would alert the wrong people to where we were. We stopped once to get gas and stretch our legs. Edward went inside to pay and get us snacks. Getting back into the car I slipped reaching for the handle, but I never hit the ground. Edward caught me in one arm; the other holding the bag of goodies. The impact of his body against mine was electric. I felt flushed, even in the crisp cool air.

"Rockin' Rye…?" he kind of asked, extending it to me, to break the tension. I couldn't help but gawk at him for a second as I took it from him. Did he do that on purpose? Did he remember the Rockin' Rye night? It was back when we were only about nine or ten. Emmett was being a mean older brother and locked us in the little room under the basement stairs and told us he was going to feed us to the monster that dwelled down there. We were pretending to not be terrified as we waited for some hideous creature to sneak up and eat us alive. I was more scared then he was, at least visibly, and he was trying to calm me down. He gave me his soda, which was Rockin' Rye and told me he had learned how it had unusual ingredients that would help calm you down. (ha sugar, couldn't be more opposite, right!?) He told me that these unusual ingredients when combined with gummy candy, like gummy bears, could create an adrenaline rush in a person to the point that they could lift a full size car over their head and throw it if they needed. It just so happened we had some gummy bears with us. So we began taking swigs of the pop and chasing it down with gummy bears or vice versa. We were going to kick some monster ass…if it came to it. Eventually, Emmett let us out. To get back at him we doused his wardrobe with Rockin' Rye. He was **_so _**mad.

I climbed into the passenger seat, the memory flipping through my mind. I noticed Edward open up a bag of something and then put it on the dash in front of me, a small smile gracing his lips. I gave him a troubled look and he just held up his bottle to mine and tapped it.

"We may need it," he laughed. I was still trying to find my voice, but I didn't have a reply so I just took a handful of Gummy bears, slowly biting the head off of one, chewing it slowly. After the stop, the car got a lot livelier. We were even having fun, which made no sense under the dire circumstances, but if something were to happen, it wasn't like we could stop it. So, we just tried to enjoy the last possible few hours on this earth we might have. Luckily, we made it to where we were supposed to meet.

We met Carlisle at a tiny airport. We needed to take a small plane to our final destination. He was very relieved to see us but told us he would explain when we got there. The ride was fairly quick, but part of me wished we would just keep going. I was afraid of what was to come and what Carlisle had to tell us.

*

We got into a very large truck and drove until we came upon a strange home, seemingly in the middle of nowhere. There was a small down about 30 miles back, but nothing else, aside from the snow. Esme greeted us, hugging us all. Alice asked for Jasper, but was told she could not see him because it wasn't safe. She was miserable, but calmed down when she heard he was okay. Inside the home there were three gorgeous young women and a very handsome man, who were very polite and inviting.

We were led back into the dining area and seated around a large wooden table. Carlisle looked at us hesitantly before he began. He first asked us to tell him everything that happened. We recounted the visitors, Alice explained the pain they inflicted on her and Edward. Carlisle was very specific on that part and questioning me about how I wasn't affected by the torture. I told him everything I remembered them saying or what I thought I heard. He sat for a long moment, maybe even ten minutes, before he began to explain. He started with the who, or what, those people were. He then went on to explain himself and Esme. It took some coaxing, but not much, because it actually made the most sense with what happened in the last two days. He explained about Emmett, Rose, and Jasper as well; Alice had a very hard time hearing it. We decided to take a break, so people could absorb all the information. I walked over to the window and watched Edward wander out into the night. He stopped not far from the house and dropped himself in the snow, staring up at the sky. I wanted desperately to go out and sit with him, but couldn't make myself move. I had a bad feeling about what was coming next.

*

"There is a very powerful family. They are known as the Volteri and they are the closest thing we have to a governing system. They reside in Italy and are very very old. A long time ago there was a rift in the family and some of the followers decided they would start their own coven, trying to declare themselves more powerful. The Volteri let them alone for the most part because they were doing no real harm, if anything they were keeping other more renegade vampires from acting too foolishly. There were a couple battles between them, but they have been coexisting for some time now," Carlisle began to explain, once we were around the table again. I stared at the water dripping from Edward's hair, wishing I was sitting closer to him.

"The Absconditus Exitosus what they call themselves, and they are very reckless and violent."

"What do they want with us? Why did they come after Emmett?" Edward asked.

"There was a prophecy made a long time ago, that threatened to tear down everything the Exitosus build. It would mean the end of them if it came true. In the prophecy there was a family, a group of brother's who derived from the Masen Bloodline. The prophecy spoke of three sons being born and a description of the circumstances surrounding them; the way the world would exist. It said these brothers would inherit unique gifts and together challenge and over power the Exitosus and bring them to their demise. They assumed this meant they would one day be like them. You see when you go through the change, you can become superhuman and can gain certain attributes, usually something that you had a heightened sense about when you were human.

"One would inherit incredible strength, another the ability to control other's emotions, and the last would have the ability to read any person's mind that he chose."

"So, they think these brothers are us?"

"Yes. Any time they caught wind of a potential match for the prophecy they headed it off and killed the family. That's why they killed your parents, to get to you, and make sure the line was ended. But Esme, myself, and a couple others, here tonight, were able to stop them and take you away. We feared what would happen to you if we left you alone, so we convinced ourselves it was safer to have you with us," Carlisle was talking now solely to Edward, pleading with him to understand.

"Then why didn't they finish Emmett off, or get to us before? If they are that powerful and strong, why not come after us sooner?"

"I think it took them a long time to find us and then when they did I think they had some other ideas for what to do with you. See, the reason we were there that night to save your life was because the Volteri asked us to be. They knew the prophecy and wanted you three for themselves. They felt your powers would come in handy…They hope one day you will join them," he let his thought drift off and I wondered what he was leaving out.

"I think the Exitosus want you for themselves. If they can corrupt you into being on their side, then they are stronger than the Volteri and the prophecy changes or ceases to exist."

"I would rather die than ever side with them," Edward spite out, indignantly.

"I hope it will not come to that, my son."

"Why did they attack Bella and Alice? Why couldn't they hurt Bella, like they did us?" He was desperate for answers, getting noticeably frustrated, but I think we all were.

"There is another part of the prophecy, which, I believe, involves Rose, Alice, and prophecy spoke of great love for all the brothers. It said there would be one brother, who could know what anyone thought, even at far distances, and his mate would have the power to shield any forces attacking her mind, even protecting others. She would be the only one immune to his gift. The girl would have a sister, but not by blood, who could see things. She could see people's future paths. She would be psychic, like Luis, but much much more powerful. She didn't need touch for her gift to work. This girl would be the mate of another brother...I believe these women to be Bella and Alice."

"This doesn't make any sense though…" I didn't realize I had said it out loud until I saw everyone staring at me.

"I know it's a bit overwhelming, but I think I can explain…Had the prophecy never been heard I think somehow each of you would have been turned in your lifetime and then found each other. We changed your paths, somehow making it even simpler for you to find each other, or perhaps this is how it was always meant to be. Sometimes things that are meant to be find a way...Emmett and Rose were already bonded together. And Jasper and Alice, if the Exitosus hadn't intervened, would still be on their way…" He gave a sad look at Alice, whose eyes were brimming over with tears.

"It isn't over yet," Alice stated. "We haven't been…changed yet, but that doesn't mean it's not going to happen. Jasper and I can still be together…" she said.

"Alice, I am going to do everything I can to keep you, Bella, and my son alive and human. This existence is not something you can just accept easily. There is a price you have to pay and you don't see what you may be giving up…"

"Jasper is worth anything…"

"Even your soul?" he asked, softly.

"What do you mean?" Edward asked, uncomfortably.

"The truth is, we don't know if we are damned no matter what for what we are, no matter how hard we try to be good and decent, it may not matter. There are many who believe we lose our souls when we become this way…It's not something you take lightly."

"I can't believe that, Carlisle. Not you and Esme. You aren't damned. There is no conceivable way…"

"Thank you, Bella. But there is much we lose being like this. You only have your humanity once."

"…what if they're wrong about us? What if we aren't the ones. I mean…" I was fumbling with what to say, but there was no way I was the girl they were speaking of. "I just don't think that prophecy adds up to _our _situation. I mean Edward and I aren't…we're not…we don't even like each other?!" I blurted the last part out and it came out as almost a question.

"I, umm, just don't think I'm the girl they are talking about. I mean I just happened to be there. Wrong place, right time." Of course I'm not. I'm just a plain, ordinary nobody. I raise my eyebrows as though I'm asking for support in my theory.

"Well, we can't know everything, but we're taking plenty of precautions. But your ability to not be affected back at the house...it helps make things more clear...Rose can't act as a shield or see the future..."

"But we're not together," I blurted out again, then hid my face with my hair, embarrassed and growing red. I was being stupid. As though that little fact could dissuade these **_things _**from coming after us.

"ah...that is something only you can decide," he said carefully looking between us, " But it may not effect the actual prophecy itself...again, if outside forces hadn't meddled...we can't know what might have been...or what is for that matter..." The words 'might have been' cut me like a knife, and I was annoyed at myself for worrying more abut how Edward felt toward me, then about the volatile menacing inhuman monsters who threatened our lives, as we spoke.

"Alright, then, tell us...What are we going to do?!" Edward asked rather harshly, but his father was extremely patient with him.

"I don't think you're going to like what I have to say, but I talked it over with Esme and the others and we agree that it is best." Carlisle paused, measuring his face.

"Edward and I have to go back to Forks…alone. I'm afraid Bella and Alice cannot return...for now. They will stay here where Esme can look after them, until it is safe."

"What? No! I won't leave everyone I love behind and carry on like nothing happened." Why did my heart leap when he said everyone. Surely, he was only talking about his family.

"This is the way it has to be for now…Alice and Bella are considered missing people now and after the way Charlie found the house, it is suspected that they did not leave by choice. Hopefully, one day, we can bring them back home, but as of now, they must stay here to keep them safe. I will watch over Edward, but he must return with me, so no one gets suspicious. It's only temporarily…"

*E POV*

I wanted to yell and tear down the wall I blankly sat staring at as I listened to my father tell me the worst part of it. I had to be separated from her and I couldn't do anything to protect her. I wouldn't know if something had gone wrong and if she was safe. To make things just horrible all the way around, she still thought I hated her. I wanted so desperately to tell her the truth, but how could I tell her like this? We were leaving in the morning and I had no idea if I would ever see Bella again. I didn't know what to do…defy my father? Was that even possible? Listen to Luis and keep her away? But wasn't it too late for that now? Listen to my father and be patient like Luis instructed? I guess that was my only true option…but do I tell her…?


	10. Chapter 10

E POV***************************************************

January…Happy New Year…May ol' _acquaintance_ be forgot…

February…Happy Valentine's Day beautiful

March…MadnEsS

April –- showers bring…

May— be this is all a dream…

**June BUGGER... **Last day of school. I can't believe I made it through the rest of the year, pretending the last 6 months never happened and that Bella never existed. At least I don't have to worry about Jessica or anyone else bothering me. At first people tried to give me their fake sympathy, but eventually they got tired of my moody behavior and stopped being concerned with my withdrawn behavior. Perhaps my father will change his mind about making me stay here, but I knew it was hopeless, especially after last night's fight about it.

"_It's not safe…for anyone. You must stay here where I can protect you."_

"…_But I need to be with them. I don't care that they're different. You said yourself that they can control themselves now. I want to go!"_

"_It has to be this way…"_

"_Why? This coven you're so worried about hasn't been back since. Maybe they realized they got it wrong…wouldn't it be better if we were all together. I can't stay here and pretend everything is fine. I'm tired of going through the motions and I can't even call…"_

"_I'm sorry, Edward. I know this is hard. I hoped those emails between you and your brothers would help, but it's too risky to call and definitely to risky to leave. Be patient…"_

Patient…that was the key word that ended the argument. He was right; that was what I needed to do. This summer was going to be hard, but at least I wouldn't have to pretend so much. My father wanted me to work at the hospital so he could watch over me…

At night I dream of being with her…

"_We need to leave tonight. I am expected at work tomorrow evening and we don't want to do anything to create suspicion," my father explained to me, as the others listened in._

"_What about Charlie? What are you going to say? What if they come back and he's home. I need to go back. I have to…"_

"_Bella, Charlie will be fine. I will see to that, I promise, but you must stay here. I know this will be hard for everyone, but we have to think of all the consequences."_

_I wanted to say something; put up another argument of why we couldn't leave, but I couldn't find one. I caught Bella's eye for a split second and thought I saw something in it, something that jolted my heart. I have to tell her…everything._

B POV************************************************

_I watched Alice give Edward an awkward hug goodbye and it was truly starting to set it. I would be trapped here in some home in some little town in the middle of nowhere Alaska…indefinitely. I was beginning to feel a little like Ann Frank, only I didn't get my Peter to stay with me. Let's just hope things end a little bit better for me. Wait, what am I saying? My Peter? Edward? Why was I doing this to myself? Edward and I had stopped being friends for a couple years now and even though I was in love with him, it wasn't like he felt the same. Clearly he didn't, otherwise we would still be close. I couldn't still love him, not really. I was...confused. He was going back to his normal life and would forget all about me. When he said he didn't want to go back, it wasn't for me. I must realize this and stop this hopeless delusions. _

_Alice pulled away and gave a sad smile, retreating to her seat. I alternated from staring at the wall to the floor every few seconds. Esme pulled Edward into the other room to say goodbye. I couldn't stand there feeling useless and awkward any longer, so I stepped outside. The air almost knocked me over. I thought Forks was cold. Shivering, I struggled to get my zipper up. I started walking, without giving much thought to where I was going. Smart, Bella. Wander off alone in the middle of nowhere when there are blood thirsty vampires running about with a vendetta apparently against you…_

"_You shouldn't wander too far. It's probably not safe to be on your own till we know more," Edward sneaked up behind me and spoke what I was thinking. For some reason his presence didn't startle me, as though I had unconsciously hoped he would come after me. Why was he out here? I turned to look at his, still fiddling with my zipper, but when I caught his gaze my hands froze. Then he smiled at me, his perfect crooked grin and my knees literally went weak. His hands moved over mine and I pulled them away to allow him to zip it up for me._

"_There," he chuckled, once he got it zipped up, all the way so it went over my mouth. "How are you going to keep from freezing if you can't even keep your coat closed," he teased, and it was lucky my coat was covering my mouth because I was unable to speak. I refused to break his gaze. If he was allowing me to look into his beautiful green eyes, then I would be greedy and take every second. After a long pause, he chuckled again and reversed my zipper enough so he could see my mouth._

"_Thanks," I whispered and adjusted it myself. He stopped me by pulling my hands away and into his, as though evaluating them._

"_Where are your gloves?" I shrugged, hoping secretly that he would never let go. When he did it was only for a moment, so he could pull out a pair of gloves from his own pockets and put them on my hands._

"_Thanks," I said again, wishing I could actually say something of meaning before he left me possibly for forever._

"_You're welcome," he breathed out._

"_Are you leaving right now?"_

"_Yes, my father is waiting for me in the car."_

"_Oh…" I didn't know what to say. "I guess you don't have much time, then."_

_He looked at me and kind of frown and I mentally cringed. Why did I say that? Did he think I wanted him to leave me alone? _

"_Not much…listen," he sighed like he wasn't sure where to begin. "I'm sorry for dragging you into this. It's my fault that you're not at home, safe with your dad, without any knowledge of all this insanity."_

"_It isn't your fault."_

"_Yes it is," he spoke so darkly, I caught my breath._

"_Edward, you had no way to know any of this could ever happen. It's too bizarre to dream up, much less consider reality."_

"_But I __**was**__ warned…that's why…"_

"_What? Tell me, please."_

"_I don't want you to hate me, anymore. I mean, if it doesn't matter one way or another right now, I don't want to leave knowing you hate me."_

"_I don't hate you."_

"_You should hate me. I was awful to you. You were my best friend in the whole world and I just turned on you. You must have been so confused."_

"_You don't have to…We've all been through a lot—"_

"_Please—" he asked cutting me off, wishing to continue. "I only wanted to protect you—"_

"_What!?" I was certainly confused._

"_I had to find a way to keep you away from me. I was told if I kept you in my life, you would be unsafe. That's why I treated you so terribly. I knew unless you hated me, you would never stop caring. If I told you the truth, you would try to help me; you'd refuse to keep away. Everything just got so messed up. I was so wrong to believe those things…I think I wanted to believe them, because then it was easier to not have you in my life…"_

"_It didn't work…"_

"_What?" he asked, not following._

"_I never stopped caring about you…There were times I truly hated you, but I always hoped you'd come back to me…" I felt naked with his eyes on me._

"_Can you ever forgive me?"_

"_For trying to keep me from this?! For trying to stop this from happening?!"_

_"For not being able to protect you. For ever thinking one bad thing about you. For treating you in the worst way. __I was so horrible to you. I let them say things. I believed them. I said terrible things to you that you never deserved…please, Bella. I'll never forgive myself, but I can't leave without knowing."_

"_I forgive you, Edward…You're heart was in the right place. I know that. But this totally ruines my body snatchers theory," I laughed. He pulled me into a hug._

_"Your what?!" He asked, but I just hugged him tighter and burried my face in his chest as a response. It seemed a long time before he let me go. When he did, I was unsure what to say and I knew we didn't have much time._

"_Friends?" I asked, being to much of a coward to confess anything. He smiled and looked at me for a long pause._

"_Friends," he agreed. "…why is it now that I have you back in my life I have to leave you alone again?" He tried to joke, but I could hear the clear pain in his voice._

"_We'll see each other soon…" I assured him, knowing it was a lie._

"_Please be careful, Bella. If something were to happen to you…I'd…"_

"_I'll be alright. You too. Please, look after charlie." It was hard not to get choked up, thinking about my father._

"_Of course. I should probably go…" he said, but didn't make a move to leave._

"_Right…" He surprised me by pulling me into another hug. This one was more powerful; full of fervor. I held onto him tightly and shivered when he kissed the top of my head. _

"_If you need me, if something happens, you just have to call me…" he said, not fully letting me go._

"_I know."_

"_I'll miss you," he said, wiping my tears away._

"_Soon…" I reminded him, just needing to hear him confirm it._

"_Soon," he smiled, squeezing my hand, before walking away. _

_He didn't look back._

_***************************************  
_

E POV

**October:**

Tomorrow was Bella's birthday. Eighteen. Another birthday I would have to miss.

"Mr. Cullen…?"

"Yes, Mrs. Newart?

"Would you mine reading us the section, or would you rather continue staring out the window?" The class snickered.

"Sorry. What page?"

" The Poe poem on 422."

"Right…" I looked at the title and my heart tightened. Too close. I sucked in a deep breath and read.

It was many and many a year ago,  
In a kingdom by the sea,  
That a maiden there lived whom you may know  
By the name of ANNABEL LEE;  
And this maiden she lived with no other thought  
Than to love and be loved by me.

I was a child and she was a child,  
In this kingdom by the sea;  
But we loved with a love that was more than love-  
I and my Annabel Lee;  
With a love that the winged seraphs of heaven  
Coveted her and me.

And this was the reason that, long ago,  
In this kingdom by the sea,  
A wind blew out of a cloud, chilling  
My beautiful Annabel Lee;  
So that her highborn kinsman came  
And bore her away from me,  
To shut her up in a sepulchre  
In this kingdom by the sea.

The angels, not half so happy in heaven,  
Went envying her and me-  
Yes!- that was the reason (as all men know,  
In this kingdom by the sea)  
That the wind came out of the cloud by night,  
Chilling and killing my Annabel Lee.

But our love it was stronger by far than the love  
Of those who were older than we-  
Of many far wiser than we-  
And neither the angels in heaven above,  
Nor the demons down under the sea,  
Can ever dissever my soul from the soul  
Of the beautiful Annabel Lee.

For the moon never beams without bringing me dreams  
Of the beautiful Annabel Lee;  
And the stars never rise but I feel the bright eyes  
Of the beautiful Annabel Lee;  
And so, all the night-tide, I lie down by the side  
Of my darling- my darling- my life and my bride,  
In the sepulchre there by the sea,  
In her tomb by the sounding sea.

"Thank you Mr. Cullen. That was very nice. You sound like you really have a firm understanding of the pain Poe was trying to express about this great love of his…" I tried to push the teacher's voice out of my mind. For the hundredth time that day I pulled out the letter from my pocket. I read it over again and again. _I'll love you forever_, it read and I heard her voice say it.


	11. Chapter 11

*****************

B POV

*****************

We moved into a little apartment above an antique store in that same small town we first arrived in, in Alaska. It was only Esme, Alice, and me. We got new names and enrolled in school. I became Annabel, just in case there was a name slip. Alice's new name was Allison, for the same reason. We were Esme's daughters, originally from the south. Esme bought the antique store and ran it; there weren't too many customers, mostly tourists. We were never permitted back to that home we went to the first night because that was where Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie were. About two weeks ago, Alice started sneaking off at school. About three days ago I found out why. She was meeting up with Jasper, whenever they could both slip away. I was scared for her, but also jealous. I warned them of what could happen, but Alice didn't care. If anything she was hoping for a slip. She begged Jasper to make her like him, but he knew he wasn't strong enough.

I emailed Edward three time; not one response. Had he forgotten all about me? I was growing restless and frustrated. I wanted to know what he was doing. Did he go back to Jessica? Did he find someone there to confide in and open up to? Was she comforting him in a way I never will? It was driving me mad.

I got up every morning. I went to class. We'd play boardgames a lot to pass the time at night. I did a lot of reading; the classics of course. I had a lot of nightmares about the coven coming for me or getting to Edward. Sometimes I dreamed of Edward alone. I could never reach him. He would simply keep walking as though he couldn't hear me. Then he would turn like he could see right through me, like I wasn't even there and disappear.

*

"Happy Birthday, Bella!" Alice yelled, running into my room to wake me up.

"Shhh! Not so loud," I warned.

"Aw' come on. It's only at school that I have to be quiet. That was the agreement. Now open."

"Alice, you didn't," I told her, taking the gift and unwrapping it. She had knitted me a scarf. It was gorgeous. "Thanks, Alice. It's perfect." She beamed at me. I only frowned.

"Oh, cheer up. We'll be out of here soon."

"What are you talking about?" Sometimes it was hard to follow Alice's ambitious ideas, but you had to pay attention to everything she said.

"I had a dream about it. We aren't staying here much longer."

"A dream?" I asked , disbelievingly.

"Just like I knew Jasper would come to me that day. I'm certain." She was annoying when she was so sure of herself.

"How do you know it's a good thing? What if they finally…"

"Don't think like that, Bella." But how could I not. I felt sick all day through school and just wanted to hear Edward's voice. I couldn't explain the intense need to hear him speak, but it was like a weight was crushing down on me, making it hard to breathe.

How bad would it be if I just called him? Not from a cell phone, not even him directly. I went to the office during my fourth hour class. I knew the school secretary left her desk twenty minutes early for lunch every day. Today, she didn't let me down. I quickly dialed the number and sat down on the floor, so no one could see me behind the desk.

"Hello, this is Peggy Grace calling from Dartmouth University. Would it be possible to speak with one of your students, an Edward Cullen?" I asked, using my most professional voice. It took five minutes before I heard a sound on the other end. When I did, I could hardly contain my emotions.

"Hello? This is Edward Cullen," he responded, sounding slightly annoyed.

"Edward! It's me B—"

"Bella!? Wh-what's wrong? Are you okay?!" I felt bad immediately. He must have thought the worst.

"Everything is fine…" I couldn't go on. How was I supposed to tell him I just needed to hear his voice.

"Are you sure? If something is wrong just say 'yes'."

"No, we're fine. I'm fine…"

"Oh…good. That's…good. For a moment I thought…"

"I know I shouldn't have called. I just…" I froze as another person entered the room. I could hear Edward asking what was going on, on the other end and muffled his voice with his hand. I stayed still as the person walked around the vice pricipal's door and knocked.

"Hello, I am looking for my nieces, Bella and Alice. Their mother asked me to pick them up. An emergency." I gasp and then slapped my hand over my mouth. I carefully peered around the desk to see a stunning older gentleman, smiling charmingly at our short round vice principal, who flushed as he spoke to her.

"I'm sorry…did you say Bella and…oh you must mean Annabel and Allison Lee. I can have…oh sorry it looks like Margery is out. I can get them myself." I heard Mrs. Monroe say to the stranger.

"Edward, someone is here asking for us. He looks like one of them," I whispered into the phone.

"You need to get out of there, now. Get in the car and start driving. I'll meet you in—"

"But we would have to take a plane just to get out of here. And I have to find Alice."

"Find Alice and get to the safe house. Do you remember the way?"

"Yes."

"Then go as fast as you can and hurry…Be careful."

I hung up the phone and crept out of the office. I could only hope Mrs. Monroe went to find me first. I ran down the hallway to Alice's 4th hour, not even bothering to knock. As soon as she saw me, she got up to leave.

"Family emergency," I blurted out. We rushed out the school doors and into the car, as we drove I filled her in on what happened.

"Call Esme!" Alice shouted.

*

"What do we do?" Alice asked me as we pulled up to the house. We sat in the car, afraid to move. Then Jasper came bounding out and pulled Alice from the cab before I could even blink.

"Are you okay? Edward called me and said to wait for you here. Emmett said to wait for you to come in, when you were ready, but I couldn't wait."

"Emmett is in there?" I asked, a little nervous.

"And Rosalie. Don't worry. We can control ourselves, just be careful not to spill any blood."

"Why are they here now? Do you think they've just been waiting?" I asked, choking back some tears. I felt stupid for being about to cry, but the real reason I was close to spilling tears was that I couldn't be with Edward. If I was about to die, I wanted him near me. But at least he had a chance still.

"Carlisle had a feeling they were waiting for something specific. Bella is eighteen, which means she is within the ages of her top strength if she were to become a vampire. They must have wanted to change you, once you entered this gap. We must keep moving." It was Esme's voice who explained, coming up behind me from nothingness. "She was the last one. Alice and Edward are already eighteen."

"But Edwards Birthday is in January."

"No, Edward's birthday is in July, July 8th to be correct. When we took the boys, we guessed at their ages at first, we found the records only later." Was anything concrete anymore?

"We are supposed to leave," Alice spoke up. "I had a dream. We need to go to Italy. They want us to go there. I remember now. The V-Vol..Volteri, that's it."

"The Volteri? They're expecting us, Alice?"

"Yes. They will help us, but we have to do it their way."

"What if we don't go? What if we wait it out here?" Jasper turned and asked her.

"I had a dream. Well, a daydream, a vision maybe, that _they_ came for us. We refused to join them and they killed us. I think we need to go to Italy," Alice spoke calmly.

* * *

E POV

*

Row 3 C. I glanced over at my father, who gave me a compassionate look of understanding.

"I'll be right back," I told him, getting up and heading to the bathroom. I needed to move. I splashed some water on my face and looked myself over. Another 2 hours and we would be in Italy and hopefully with the rest of my family, and of course with Bella. I stepped out of the bathroom and noticed a strange man standing in front of me, then another came into my peripheral. Before I knew it they were pulling me backwards, dragging me. I felt myself get ripped backwards and wind blasting in my face. I thought I would tear apart, but something or some ones were keeping me together. I must have hit my head and passed out because it seemed like these two men pushed me out the plane door and that we were hurdling towards our deaths. But death never came. When I woke up, I was in a decorative, darkly lit room. It was incredibly chilly. I felt out of sorts and couldn't put anything together for a long moment and then it hit me. The phone call, Bella, the coven, Italy, the plane ride, the fall…

"Hello, Edward. We have been waiting for you a very long time…"


	12. Chapter 12

"Who are you?" Edward asked, trying to hide his nerves. He felt sick, dizzy, and had a massive headache.

"Don't be alarmed. We're friends," the mysterious man said with a perplexing smile, like a game show host. "I'm Max. This here is Peter and Tess. We don't mean to hurt you, but to help you."

"Help me?! Where is my family?! Why have you taken me?! How long have I been here?"

"My dear boy, calm yourself. There is no need to get so worked up. We will explain everything--"

"I'm not your boy!"

"I can see you are upset and that's perfectly understandable but please give us a chance to show you. You must understand, everything those people have told you is a lie. You're so-called father was taking you to Italy to kill you. They didn't need you and wanted to get rid of you."

"I don't believe a word you're saying! I know my family loves me! You're the monsters here."

"Let me show you the truth. You can see for yourself." Edward looked at him not trusting him, but didn't think he had much of a choice, so he complied with the request.

Max led Edward over to Peter and told him to have a seat.

"Look into my eyes and you will see the truth," Peter told him. Edward was hesitant to do so.

"It won't hurt. Peter has a gift for showing memories, even those not your own. He will show you what your heart wants to see,whether it is what you hoped or not. If you want to know the truth, you must do as we say, or live in darkness forever," Max explained.

"I don't think I have much choice," Edward replied, finally taking in Peter's dark violet eyes.

The images played out like a movie in Edward's head. He couldn't turn it off or look away: Carlisle and Esme killing his parents and taking him and his brothers. Carlisle being the one to change his family. There was never any car accident. They were all still in Alaska, Alice and Bella were there too. She looked different and then he saw why. The next image he saw in his head was Carlisle biting Bella as she screamed for help. The images kept going and he saw a war between covens. He saw Max and Peter. He saw Carlisle and others fighting against them. He heard the prophecy about his brothers and a conversation between his brothers and Carlisle agreeing that they would have to get rid of Edward for the greater good of their side. He saw Bella with someone else, happy and part of the plan…

"NOOO!" he yelled as more visions entered his mind. He trashed around but he couldn't shake what he saw.

"I know this must be hard, but this is the truth. We saved you from what they had planned for you—"

"Why? Why would they?"

"They were afraid of you, that you would turn against them, so they decided to strike first. They knew we would go after you as well and try and take you. We want you on our side."

"It can't be…I don't believe you. I want to see them. Take me to my family! I know they would never betray me!"

"Why do you think they kept you away from the rest of the family all that time? Why do you think they had Carlisle watching you? It was so we couldn't tell you the truth. They separated you because they didn't need you. Because you weren't part of the plan, and when they figured out what you might do to their plan, they decided to get rid of you."

"No. I don't believe you. You went there to get them, didn't you. On the phone Bella said there were people…You were going to kill them...I can't believe anything you say!" Edward tried to argue.

"It is very noble that you care so much for your family, it shows what a good heart you have. But you have been decieved. You're brothers hardly remember you. Once you go through the change, your human life begins to fade. You are but a distant memory to them. They hold no attachment to you. Carlisle told them what he had planned to do and they agreed with him. Yes, we were going to get Bella and Alice away from them...because it is Bella who will kill you in the end. Her power is something you can't fight against. She will take us all down. We wanted to get to the first, so they could be with us, with you, but we were too late. I'm sorry, Edward but the Bella you knew is gone. She's dead. That girl that they have now, she's one of them."

"I don't care! I'm not letting you hurt her! I would die for her!"

"That is what she hopes...She will use your feelings against you. Edward, we are not the bad guys here. Please let me explain..."

Max sat down and explained about how the Volturi took over and acted maliciously and cruelly to their own kind. "...They are like tyrants, holding us down. They want power and collect abilities like trophies to use as their protection. We were once part of their coven but could not take their ways any longer and decided to stand against them. No one in history has ever dared such a thing and survived. We are so close to taking them down, but we need your help..."

*

*

**Italy: three days after Edward's disappearance**

"Welcome Back, Carlisle. What a lovely family," the enthusiastic, oddly handsome man said, greeting his old friend and taking in his family with his dark violet eyes.

"Thank you, Aro. Have you any word on my son? We are very worried."

"Alas, I'm afraid the coven has gotten to him and he is lost to us. Perhaps, you should have informed him better of what you were up against. He would have known to lookout for their special abilities. With Peter's ability to put visions in people's heads and Tess' ability to make people feel attached to her and her family, it would be a miracle that he hasn't yet succumb to their will. And lets not forget Artemis. No one can overpower her abilities, look what she did to me."

"Is there anything we can do?"

"Let's just hope they decided to keep him alive, or, that is, make him one of us. "

Bella cringed into Alice's shoulder, muffling her sobs.

*

*

"It's your choice whether you want to stay with us, Edward, but we must be honest. If you decide not to become one of us, we will not be able to let you go. No human is to know of our world. It is nothing personal and trust me, we would be humane about it…"

"So join or die?" he asked, through clenched teeth.

"No one said life was fair. We want you to feel as though you belong. We want you to be happy with us. We'll give you a few days to decide. I hope you give us a chance. In the meantime, let Tess show you around. If you have any questions, I'm sure she would be able to answer any of them. Give it time, Edward. But look what you could be part of...think about it."

After two weeks with the coven Edward felt strangely connected to them, like he belonged. He had some odd need to please them. He couldn't keep track of time and he was forgetting things. He his real memories began to slip away, replaced by fabricated ones by the coven. He could hardly remember his family at all, aside from the horrible things Peter invented in his head. Bella was slipping from him too. He would wake up in the morning, wondering who that mysterious girl with no name was.

Peter had been confirming his worst fears by showing him his family and how they were doing without him and what they were up to. In the light they were shown, they were greedy, selfish, and violent creatures, out to gain power and control. Most of the time, he felt so alone, and so angry in his confusion. His whole life was a lie and then it was like it never existed. He met other members of the coven, some who seemed decent and some he wasn't so sure about. He didn't want to die and after a while he didn't know what was holding him back. They wanted him to join them and trust them. They told him about what it would be like after the change and what he would be able to do. They said the change wasn't too bad. Some pain but it only lasted a day and then it was over. Edward's greatest influence had to be Tess. She was always following him around, which at first really annoyed him, but now he felt lost without her. As the days ran on, he didn't know who he was anymore or what was real, but the covens mindtricks were breaking him down. They were becoming real memories, real truths. Edward wanted revenge on the people who killed his family and who wanted to kill him as well. He didn't recognize his family. He didn't know his past. Finally, one day, Max called Edward into the meeting room, he had no idea how long he had been there or what day it was. Max asked him what he wanted to do.

"I'll join you," was his quick response.

*

*

(a week after Edward's disappearance)

"There must be another way. All rules have exceptions," Carlisle tried to reason.

"The rules are very simple; no human is to know about our world. Either Bella and Alice become one of us, or their lives must end."

"But they are innocent in all of this."

"I want to become like you, please Carlisle," Alice pleaded.

"But Alice, you have to understand what you are giving up."

"I understand, but this is what I want. Besides, the choice is really already made for us," Alice replied, gripping Jasper's hand, who looked pained.

"Bella?"

"Can we save Edward? Make him remember?" Alice had seen a vision of the change. Edward had been turned.

"You can't make your decision based on Edward, Bella," Carlisle told her sadly.

"Why not? I don't want to live if I have to live without him and the Volturi aren't giving me much choice anyways. I have to save him. I know I can. My decision was made the instant Edward was changed."

**

**

**1 year later**

**

**

"I'm ready now! Why must we wait any longer," Edward asked impatiently. He had held this conversation with Max before.

"Artemis wishes to see you. Be patient. This is a good sign. The time is almost upon us," Max responded. Edward was curious that Artemis wanted to see him. She was the head of the coven and he only heard about her from the others. Apparently she used to be the wife to Aro, the leader of the Volturi, but they had a falling out and that was when the shift truly began.

"Hello, Edward. I'm so happy we finally meet," a goddess-like voice spoke out of the mouth of the most lovely creature he had ever seen, at least that he could remember. "I have heard such unusual things about you…that you only hunt human's with, let's say, corrupted hearts and minds…do you think we are wrong the way we are?"

"Not wrong, but it is hard for me to kill…having my ability, I can distinguish those who are bad from those who are decent. It is easier to kill when you've seen what your prey has done. Does this displease you?"

"It is odd that you care so much for the humans, but as long as you keep your strength up…but I must confess, I'm curious about your ability. Tell me what you've heard about me… from the minds of others. You do know your gift is quite significant. To hear anyone's thoughts, even from a distance, it is fascinating."

"Not anyone's thoughts. I would never listen in on any of the leaders of the coven, out of respect of course. I do not think of myself worthy of such thoughts."

"They have trained you well, I see. Very well, why don't you try and read my thoughts just this once…go on, you have my permission."

Edward hesitated but after a few more requests he tried. In Artemis' mind he saw the quest she would ask him to do and his reward for doing so. She wanted to unite him with her, as her husband.

"You do not seem afraid of going against the Volturi and their followers. You seem anxious, even, to do so. This pleases me greatly.

"I have been waiting a long time now to be ready to fight and am willing to do whatever it takes to destroy them."

"Come sit with me. We have a lot to discuss…Leave us!" she ordered to the rest of the group in the room, taking Edward's hand in hers.

*

*

"When can we leave, Carlisle? What are we waiting for? Edward is out there somewhere and we need to find him. Every day that goes by…we stand to lose him more and more…"

"Be patient, Bella. Alice has seen the meeting."

"He doesn't know us..."

"He is still inside there, somewhere. I believe we can bring him back. We have to have faith."

"I want to leave this place. I don't like it here. It feels all wrong," Bella explained sadly, if she still could cry, she would be.

*

*


	13. Chapter 13

B POV

*

"He will be at the Ponte Di Rialto tomorrow night, during a masquerade ball, held along the central aisle. I see him waiting for you. ..I see him finding you, on the bridge...He knows you will come. You must make him see, Bella."

"Will he listen to me, Alice?"

"I can't see that far. It's too hard to tell."

*

*

E POV

*

It got to the point where all I saw and all I thought about was Artemis. The few moments I was able to be with her kept me going. I was drawn to her. It was like she had some strange power over me. She could make me do anything, all she had to do was ask. That was how it seemed with everyone here. They all adored her, but I knew if I was able to complete my task, it would be me, not them, who got to sit beside her, forever.

"Artemis," I breathed out, ardently. She beckoned me to her side and allowed me to kiss her hand.

"You wish to see me?"

"I need you, my love. The time to prove yourself to me has come. The Volturi are getting ready to attack. They have people helping them, that could give them an advantage over us. I need you to complete your task now."

"Anything, for you."

"There is a girl, under their care. She is a shield and very detrimental to our side. They will use her to make us useless and destroy us all if you can not stop her. You don't want her to separate us, do you? You don't want her to harm me in any way, right?"

"No. Never. What must I do?"

"You must go to her. Give Brutus your hand. He will show you the path to her."

I turned to the man at her side, waiting patiently.

"Give him your hand," she ordered and I followed willingly, seeing my future before my eyes.

"I must go to the Ponte Di Rialto, while the others are hunting, tomorrow night. She will be waiting for me on the bridge."

"Edward, you **must **kill this girl. She goes by the name of Bella. Does this mean anything to you?'

"Only that she is the one I must dispose of to save your life."

"Don't be deceived by her. Your abilities will be useless against her and she will try to weaken you. If you fail she will kill you and we will follow. She is clever and cunning. She will try to confuse you. Don't listen to what she says. Kill her quickly and come back to me," she told me, handing me a dagger. "You must use this. It is crafted with an ancient substance which is devastating to our kind. It cripples our Blood and causes us to whither in a matter of seconds. Be careful with it and use it well," she finished, kissing my on the check.

"I will not fail," I replied, seriously, completely resolved.

*

*

I walked up the bridge, awaiting my target. Around me happy couples, arm in arm, walked about me, in lavish costumes, laughing and conoodling under the moonlit sky. A loud jumble of voices from the parties nearby, mixed together in the crisp fall air, not that I felt the cold much these days. I saw the figure of a girl, no older that nineteen, leaning against the wall of the bridge, staring off into the water below. I knew immediately this was Bella. She didn't turn to me, but I knew she felt my presence. Inside my coat pocket I felt the knife I would use to end her life. It was no ordinary knife, entrusted to me by Artemis, to complete the deed. I felt it with confidence, knowing what I had to do and resolving myself to not feel sorry for it. It was strange how suddenly my resolve had changed the second I saw her standing there, but I had to stay strong and not be susceptible to her tricks. Her beauty stopped my breath, surprising me, but it wasn't like I needed to breathe.

"Is it really you?" she asked softly, in a voice full of sad skepticism, as I stood silently behind her.

"Perhaps we should take this somewhere a little more…secluded," I told her, the hard edge in my tone, proving I would not easily be taken in.

She turned to me and hesitantly raised one hand to my face, the other still gripping the wall. Why was she looking at me like that? It was like she was looking into my eyes, into the soul, I no longer had. I had to look away. I could not hold her gaze. It was destroying me. I couldn't have been warned enough against this girl.

"Edward," she breathed, with a noticeable touch of relief in her voice. " …I thought I would never see you again," she said, giving a small smile, she couldn't seem to contain. But her eyes looked sad and full of fear. Why did I want so badly to put my arms around her and hold her to me tightly, to comfort her and take away those sad eyes. Her touch on my skin felt like it was burning me, awakening me from some dream...I had to keep from being distracted.

"As I was saying, somewhere more discrete?" She just nodded her head and followed me. I wasn't sure where to go until I saw a high tower that I thought would give us the privacy I would need. No one would notice us in the mist of the festivities.

For some reason, I took the stairs slowly, trying to focus on what I was sent there to do. I tried in vain to hear her thoughts, but alas, it was silence behind me. At the top of the tower, Bella moved over to the window to watch the people below. She didn't seem in a big rush, as though she were trying to stall, but I could tell she was anxious. Good. She should be afraid of me.

"Alice said you would be here, but I don't honestly think I believed her, not till I felt you standing there tonight. It has been so long…I was afraid I would never see you again."

"**_Why_**" I asked, pausing for effect "... do you keep _**pretending **_like_** you. **_know. **me**...when we both know that is simply an atrocious lie?" I asked, speaking incredibly slowly, emphasizing my annoyance. I laughed at her idiocy and added, " You thought it would be so simple; give me some damsel in distress sob story and I would fall all over it? I know what you plan on doing. And I'm here to stop you." I explained everything to her calmly, taking a couple direct steps closer to her. She looked at me confused, and her eyes again held that painful sadness.

"You don't remember me?" she asked, but it was more like a statement. I laughed at how transparent she was being. She must have thought so little of me.

"Edward, please try to remember," she begged and looked nervous when I grabbed her and pushed her shoulders back against the wall.

"I can't hear what you're thinking…you're able to shut me out of your mind. No one else is able to do that. This makes you very dangerous to us. What secrets are you concealing in there?" I asked and for some reason brushed my hand over her hair, letting it linger as I spoke. " What don't you want me to know? Forget it. Keep them. Take them with you. In a few moments they will no longer exist, just like you," I explained; no need lying to the girl.

"What have they done to you?" she asked with a look of anguish, put anger in her voice, as she reached up to stroke my face. I quickly turned away, as her gentle hand came to rest on it. I looked back at her with hatred in my stare.

"They showed me the truth. They took me in and made me one of their own—"

"No! Stop it, Edward. This isn't you! Wake up. Remember! Fight back!"

"Oh, I'll give you a fight," I smirked, pulling her away from the window and slamming her against a further back wall, deep in the shadows.

"I'm not going to fight you, Edward," she said helplessly. It was obviously an act.

"Then this will go a lot easier," I said, taking out the concealed knife. I held it up, ready to strike. She simply pleaded with me with her eyes. I fumbled for a second, lost in them.

"You don't want to do this. You love me. I know you do. And I love you. They lied to you. Please wake up Edward. They warped your mind. This isn't you. I know you know the truth, deep down. Why won't you fight it! I need you! I need you, please. Please, Edward...Fight this. Fight for me!" Her anger only angered me more. I slashed the knife to her none-beating heart, but she moved at the last second, and all I heard was the hard metal hitting stone.

She seemed to shrink against the wall, cringing to her hands to chest. What was it there she was holding onto, some secret weapon?

"I thought you said you weren't going to fight?" I asked, amused.

"I won't fight you, but I will die fighting for you."

"What is that you have in your hands? Show it to me," I ordered, pushing away her hands. She removed her hands to reveal a locket. It seemed perfectly ordinary. Inside held a picture of me, but I looked different; younger, more human. I was thrown looking at the photo. How had she gotten it and why was she wearing it. I could feel the walls in my head begin to quiver, like they were about to fall down. She was breaking them down! Artemis warned me about this!

"What is this?!" I barked.

"For a long time, it was all I had left of you. When they took you…I thought my world was over. There was little hope but I clung to it, needing to believe I would see you again."

"Liar! You think some silly little picture is going to confuse me? Weaken me? It proves nothing! Nothing!"

"No. It's the truth. Look at me, Edward. It's me, Bella. The girl you lip-synched mighty mouse with at the 5th grade talent show, the girl who you tried to run away to china with, until we realized we could not actually dig a hole there. The girl who used to beg you to play the piano to cheer her up, and who you wrote your first piece for. I'm the girl you would share all your worst fears and greatest hopes with. I was there when you broke your arm playing flag football, because you were trying to block me from getting hit. I was the first girl you kissed, under that tree in your backyard, where we carved our names when we were eight. I'm the one who understood you better than anyone. I still do. I know you know me, with every fiber of your being, with your whole soul."

"Soul?" I gave a sarcastic laugh. " I gave that up when I took on this life. And you are no one to me, just an obstacle that will soon be out of my way." I stopped starring at the photo and dropped the necklace so it fell back against her chest.

"Now…where were we? Oh yes, I remember…" I smirked and looked up at her with dark eyes.

_I love you…I'll love you forever…  
_

"What are you doing?"

"What do you mean," she asked in an unsure voice.

_Edward…oh Edward…Is he okay. What's the matter? Why does he look like that? Is he remembering?  
_

"I--I can hear you…I can hear your thoughts, but…they said I wouldn't be able to…what is this? You're trying to trick me?!"

"No, Edward. I--I don't know why...You can hear me!" she said, a hint of hope or excitment or both in her voice. "I don't know how or why... I've never been able to do it before with the others…I wanted you to hear me, needed you to hear me. I was just thinking what I wished you could hear. I didn't think it would work…but now you can see...You have to believe me know."

_This is real, Edward. I know you still feel something, so stop fighting against it. I will show you everything if you just let me. Trust me….Trust me…_

The knife in my hand began to waver. There was something in her eyes that had a hold of me. I had to know. I felt all my resolution dissolving.

No!

She showed me inside her head. Images of her and me that seemed dim and far away, but absolutely real invaded me without warning. I wanted to stop it and block it out, but something inside of me would not let me. I saw the family as they listened to Carlisle's story of my capture and how he tried to get to me, but couldn't. I saw my family worried about me, fretting over what to do. I saw Bella crying at night, tears for me, stricken with grief for the boy she lost. I saw their arrival and meeting with the Volturi and what they asked of them. I saw Bella's reason for changing, her resolve. I saw her talking to no one,yet talking to me, telling me sweet, sorrowful things, as she ached for my return.

"No! Stop! You're trying to get inside my head. It won't work." I put the knife right up to her chest, my forearm pressed hard against her, holding her in place. "You can't touch me. I know what I'm supposed to do," I bit out with vengeance. I couldn't understand why my hand refused to act.

"I wasn't sure you loved me, not the way I love you, not until after you were gone," she began speaking, almost rambling. Why did I hesitate? Why did I listen?

"Carlisle met us alone in Italy and I knew right away something terrible had happened. I swear that was the actual day my heart truly stopped beating. I was going through your bag that night, in the hotel…It was kind of juvenile but I wanted one of your shirts to sleep with." She was speaking in a rush.

" Inside your bag was the book you must have brought and inside was a piece of paper, a bookmark," as she explained I suddenly could see the scene play out in my head as she remembered it. She took out the paper and opened it, it was a letter from Bella to me. She was confessing her love for me, in it. Another image popped into my head of myself finding the letter on a bed and reading it, then peering over through a closed window into another window across the way. I shook my head of the memory, viciously.

"I knew if you had kept it all that time that it must have meant something to you and it suddenly dawned on me…you cared for me...that you possibly loved me, like I loved you. You only pushed me away to protect me. So when Aro asked what I wanted to do, I knew I had to let them change me because I needed to see you again. I had to fight for you, for the chance to finally be together. To find out once and for all if your feelings matched mine. I would risk anything to know that, anything for you..."

My hand was shaking as the point of the knife jabbed into her, on the verge of breaking her porcelain skin. There was a monstrous battle going on in my mind as opposing images forced their way in. I didn't know which ones to believe. I could hear Artemis in my head, telling me what she wanted me to do, but it was hard to fight the power Bella had over me and for some reason I didn't want to. My confusion only flared my anger. I wanted it to end.

I pulled the dagger back, ready to plunge it into her chest. As I stepped forward, she took a step toward me as well, mirroring my movement. She then wrapped one hand around my neck, pulling me into her as I did the same. The knife in my hand started its descent. Her other hand didn't reach for the knife or try to push me away, but rather pressed it self to my chest, under my raised hand. As I thrust it downward, her lips came crashing over mine, beating my action. She worked her mouth over mine, forcing it open, her tongue seeking mine. The knife slowed, staggering as I propelled it forward. It stopped a mere quarter inch from her skin, as my mouth responded to hers instantly. She had won. I had no control over myself, only the desire to keep her with me, her lips on mine for as long as she let me. The knife fell to the ground with a loud clatter.

_You won't hurt me. You can't. Because you love me. I trust you, Edward.  
_

I heard her thoughts, seconds before her lips were on mine. I was once again lost, but blissfully so. I wanted to continue kissing her forever. I didn't care what the consequences were. The kiss quickly escalated and I could feel the walls around us shake as we smashed into them, threatening to crumble them to pieces. We were entangled in each other, both refusing to be the first to let go. I felt alive, warm, right, for the first time I could remember. Memories began pouring into my head as I held her close to me, breathing her in.

"Bella, oh my sweet Bella," I breathed out, into her mouth.

"Edward," she replied in an overwhelmed voice. We were both breathing hard.

"I'm so sorry, Bella. I'm so sorry. I was so lost…"

"Shh. It's okay. I found you…" she replied, wrapping herself tightly to me and I felt home.

* * *

preview chapter 14

Edward watched as Bella pulled away from his lips just far enough to see his expression. Her eyes lit up when she saw the warm smile on his face. He could hear to ecstatic thoughts bouncing around her head like a pinball machine. She giggled nervously, lightly kissing him again, only to pull away to say something sweet, about how much she needed him. She let her arms slip slightly down his shoulders, waiting expectantly as he leaned into her for another kiss. He felt her give herself over to him, trusting him completely. Suddenly her body went rigid, frozen in place, only the expression on her face fell, into a look of painful confusion, as she stared into Edward's now cool, unfeeling eyes. He looked down to see the blood pouring from her wound, the dagger hidden beneath dressing and skin. Her hands grasped his arm for balance as her eyes searched his for answers. She didn't ask why; she didn't cry out. In her head he heard her only say, "_I'll love you forever, no matter what. I know this isn't you, my Edward…_

Edward shook the painful none-memory from his head as he ran, with speed that no person could match. He couldn't stop the flood of thoughts, visions of what almost happened if Bella hadn't been able to reach him. He had come so close to hurting her, to ending her life and taking her away…he would never forgive himself for that…no matter how long he carried on in this world.


	14. Chapter 14

Edward pulled his face back, taking in Bella's devastating beauty, though the rest of him refused to let her go. He was aware of many things at once, but her hand tangled in his hair, the feel of her skin against his own as he held her tightly, the soothing way she played with his hand, and of course, her intense deep chocolate brown eyes, were the things in the forefront of his mind, completely consuming him. She looked at him curiously; troubled by the loss of contact.

"Wait…" he barely whispered, his lips gracing hers again, unable to pull away for long. He momentarily rested his forehead against hers, trying to stay in control of his emotions and desires.

"What? Is something wrong?" He heard her ask and he pulled back, a little more, to again take in her powerful gaze. He watched her lips jut out, as though they were being pulled to his and then stop, waiting for him to continue. He cocked his head slightly and grinned her favorite grin, and the moment seemed to slow down for both of them.

"I have something, I need to tell you," he told her, obstinately.

"What? What is it?" He laughed slightly at her worried tone. He didn't want to give her the wrong idea.

"I love you," he replied with full bravado, his face becoming more concerted, evaluating her expression, to his admission.

"I think we've already established that," she teased, her lips capturing his, showing no mercy. It took him a good long minute to break the kiss again; though he was strong, he wasn't that strong.

"Bella…please," he said as she continued to nibble on his lip. "I have been waiting what feels like a lifetime to tell you that… for you to just pass right over it… without a second thought…" he managed to get out between kisses, in an effort to sound put out. She pulled back in surrender, assessing his tone and need.

"Say it again," she whispered into his ear.

"I love you, Bella...forever." His vehement look subsided as he saw her radiant smile swell. He couldn't help but smile just the same, watching her.

"I know," she said simply, as though it were old news. He laughed at her teasing words and didn't fight this time as her mouth consumed his…at least not against it.

After a long while, Bella finally pulled back.

"I've been selfish for far to long now…come on," she told him, leading him by the hand, "…but I don't care or feel bad one bit; I've waited this long to have you and I want you all to myself."

"Where are we going?"

"There are a few other people I think you'll be wanting to see…they've certainly missed you."

Edward understood immediately who the 'they' were and was overcome with happiness at the thought of seeing his family again, but a twinge of guilt ate at his heart, for letting himself forget them.

"They've missed you so much. They blame themselves…you are all very much alike," she told him, giving him a knowing look. He smiled at her, loving how she knew him so well. Down the stairs and into the streets of Venice, he held onto her tightly, neither of them willing to let go, until she suddenly stopped walking, nudging him on and releasing his hand.

"Go on…" she prodded, jutting out her chin, pointing ahead into the mass of people crowding the canal streets. He hesitated, not wanting to let go of her hand, but she reassured him with a smile and he stepped forward, scanning the crowd. Immediately six figures emerged from the shadows, walking swiftly to where he stood. In an instant they were recognizable as they clobbered him with hugs and kisses, and cluttered noises of joy.

*

Bella stood back, letting Edward have time with his family. Every few seconds his eyes would find hers and light up. Eventually Emmett caught her standing there and pulled her into the tangled mess. Edward immediately put one of his arms around her, kissing her forehead, finally completely at ease.

"Let's give these two a little alone time," Esme, finally said, looking at the two of them.

"It's going to be nearly impossible leaving you, not now," Edward stated, holding her face in his hands. Bella gripped onto his hands with her own, saying, " What do you mean leave? Of course you're not leaving!"

"I have to Bella. I have to go back and end this."

"No! No,no,no. There is no reason for it. You're staying right here."

"Right here on this crowded street in Venice?" he asked playfully, knowing it would not work.

"With. Us!" She Emphasized each word with severity.

"I'm going, Bella..."

If you're going, then so am I—!" She was always so stubborn, he thought.

"No!" He didn't mean to shout, but the idea of her going near those creatures, enraged him. "This will never be over if I don't go now, and I won't have them coming after you. I won't let them hurt you. They will never touch you…Please, Bella, understand what I'm asking you to do. You must let me go…alone." He managed to keep his voice calm as he spoke, though inside he was going insane.

"Why?" she couldn't help but ask, simply unable to comprehend the situation. "... I just got you back…" The words sounded choked and her eyes looked tormented.

"They are expecting me to come back. I can make them believe I followed through with their plan. I can get close to them. I can take her down. I can take them all down."

"You can't handle them all, Edward. You don't have to do this alone! You're not alone anymore. We won't let you!" she yelled and Edward knew if she could cry tears, her eyes would be flooded over.

Edward thought stubbornly for a long moment. "We have to do this thing my way…."

*

*


	15. Chapter 15

"Edward, my pet, you've returned to me," Artemis sang, appraising him with a smile. He stepped toward her, through the long hall, as other faceless bodies watched him pass, on the way to where she sat. He tried his best to hold his composure and not give himself away and he moved to join her. He knelt in front of her, raising the knife sideways, as though handing it out to her, while bowing his head.

"I have not failed you, my love," he told her smoothly. He looked up to see her smiling wickedly at him, a look of giddiness in her eyes. He forced back a growl at the things he heard in her mind. Things she was overconfident that he would never hear.

"If I may be so bold as to ask…" he looked up at her, with a hungry look, "what my prize may be, now that I have taken care of the girl?"

Artemis smiled with understanding. In her mind he saw images of them in a lovers embrace.

"Come here," she ordered him, reaching out for his hand. He stepped forward and she held onto his shoulder, pulling him near. With her free hand she skimmed the width of the blade, examining the dried blood that stained it.

"Leave us!" she barked to the others in the room. Her eyes seemed to dance as she took in the deep crimson blood, believing it to be the blood of a dead girl. It was hard for Edward to let her touch him; allow her to pull him close to her.

"Did she give you any trouble?" she whispered into his ear, enjoying the excitement.

"She hardly put up a fight. It was almost too easy. It was like she wasn't expecting me. I didn't have much chance to really find out. I made it quick…I hope that doesn't displease you…would you rather I dragged it out? Tortured her?"

"You did perfectly." He could feel the power she possessed. It was like this great force trying to invade his heart, his soul, but he was too strong. Bella's love for him was too great and could not be beat, even when his mind and heart had been so twisted and lost in the darkness.

"There is nothing I would not do for you," he whispered, leaning his face close to hers. She tightened her embrace, her mouth inching towards his. His hands dropped down her side and then back up. The instant her lips touched his, they froze, as Edward's hands pushed the dagger even deeper into her chest, his other hand wrapped tightly around her back.

He whispered, "You will never touch her."

She stumbled back out of his arms; a look of astonished agony filled her face. He watched with cold eyes as she clutched at the knife, pulling at it. She tried to call for the guards, but had no voice to yell. He watched as she stumbled back, onto her imperial throne, her whole body going rigid. He moved to her swiftly and pulled the knife out and then thrust it in again, right through her heart. He saw the blood pool, as she closed her eyes in surrender. He pulled the knife out again, ready to plunge it back into her, when he noticed her body begin to convulse and before his eyes she turned to hardened stone.

He stood there somberly, just waiting, but she didn't move. She was like a perfect statue of an ancient queen, stoically perched on her rightful place. It would only be a matter of time before they found him in there and then… he clutched the knife to him.

"Why wait," he asked himself with dark humor. He picked up the throne next to hers, the one meant for him and threw it at the stone statue. He hit it over and over again, as stone pieces went scattering everywhere. He yelled and grunted, letting it all go, as he did so.

"Where is the queen?" a guard suddenly spoke, running into the hall. He was surrounded.

"Your queen is dead…and you're all next."

He lunged, fighting one after another, using the dagger and jabbing into anyone he came across. He fought as hard as he could, but knew he couldn't keep this up forever. Then someone stepped in front of him, a young man, who gave him an odd smile and then all Edward could feel was blinding pain, as he collapsed to the ground.

"Edward!" a voice shouted from across the room, a voice he would know anywhere, even through the excruciating pain, throbbing throughout his body.

"Stop! Please stop!"

Edward could hear a loud commotion and more voices, but he still couldn't move. He wanted to tell Bella to run, to leave him, but he couldn't speak. He was furious that he hadn't realized she was following him. If she got hurt, he would never forgive himself. He had to get up. He had to get to her. He tried to move, the pain was overwhelming, but he stood. There he saw them all; His whole family in a standoff with the others.

"You're being too nice to him, Jane. You need to make him suffer. Make them all suffer," a young man told her.

"Keep them still for me," she told him, agitated that Edward had been able to stand; no one could ever withstand her vengeance.

Bella watched helplessly as her family went limp, convulsing in pain around her. She watched as Edward once again dropped to the ground, reaching for her. He was trying to speak.

"Run, Bella. Please," he barely choked out.

Bella tried to focus. She had to concentrate. She envisioned a shield going around her entire family, keeping them safe. Around her she heard the others speak. 

"She's not falling. She doesn't seem hurt."

Someone lunged at her and she threw them off, focusing on her family. It seemed to work. Suddenly, they were free from their imprisonment and striking out against the menacing creatures circling them. Edward was by her side in an instance. His arm went around her protectively, as he pulled her back to his, so they were both facing outward.

"What are you doing here," he hissed at her, as they circled around, waiting for an movement.

"I couldn't let you come here alone. I wasn't going to just let you leave and wait for…for whatever might have happened. You weren't going to leave me again. I followed you and had the others follow me…we tried to get here as quick as we could."

Edward was overcome with love for her and her words, so much so, it was too hard to be mad.

"Just promise me, you'll stay close to me and not do anything stupid…more than you've already risked by coming here."

"If I recall, me coming here just saved your ass," she teased, knowing his anger wasn't really meant for her.

"Remind me to thank you when this is all over with."

"You can count on it," she replied as they both let go, bracing themselves and they pushing forward into the mass…


	16. Chapter 16

"Strange, is it not? The coven's own demise came simply, perhaps only, from pursuing the prophecy in the first place. Had they simply left well enough alone, would this not be the way it is now?" Aro asked, in his odd happy tone, full of curious wisdom.

_The two families now stood in what was left of the majestic room, where Artemis and her clan, as Aro so eloquently put it, met their demise. The brothers had just finished up throwing the last of the body parts into the great fireplace, taking up a good portion of the back wall. The flames grew high as the pieces turned to ash. _

_Aro and his family showed up, conveniently, moments after the battle was over. He thanked Carlisle and his family for overcoming the coven and ending things finally. He told them, he would owe them a great favor, all they had to do was call on him._

"I guess we will never know what might have been had the coven not interfered," Jasper spoke up from the silence, surprising a few people.

"I could show you, if you like… I mean, that is, Felix is capable of showing possible outcomes, in the past sense. Think of it like the game show with the three doors. He shows you behind the doors you didn't pick. It's Kind of a learn from your mistakes sort of talent. If you give him your hand and concentrate on what you want to see, he could show you what could have been…" Aro explained.

"It's tempting, but I don't see the sense in it. It feels like this was the only way things could have ever been," Alice said and the others nodded in agreement.

"I, for one, only want to move forward," she added for emphasis and again her family nodded and smiled in response.

They were all drained and exhausted after all the fighting they just endured. After Jane and her brother were rendered useless, the others didn't stand much of a chance, but still, there were many of them. They fought hard and well into the night. It was almost surreal that it was all over. It was like they were expecting another wave of enemies to come tearing into the room.

"You must all be wishing to get home, I can only assume," Aro said, "I can only guess what you are all feeling, of course my brother could make it more clear, but I don't think it's necessary. I am glad that all has worked out. You're all alive I mean." He laughed robustly, but no one else seemed to follow his lead.

"Yes, it is a great relief old friend and we do wish to get home as soon as possible. Our family has been separated for far too long and we need some peace," Carlisle replied, gratefully.

"Until next time, my friend. I do hope you visit soon..."

Bella had been standing, half in awe and half in tired shock, beside Esme and Alice, as Aro spoke to them. Her eyes only noticed Aro and his clan for a moment before fixing themselves solely on Edward, as he made his way next to his father. As she watched him, it frustrated her that he refused to look at her, even once. She wanted to run over to him and throw her arms around him, but knew this was not the appropriate time. She knew she would have to wait, but he could at least LOOK AT HER! She yelled in her head, but not so he could hear her. She didn't like the idea of him being able to hear her thoughts and wouldn't open that line, unless it was completely necessary. Plus, she didn't want him to know how utterly and completely obsessed she was with him. She had spend most of her love in love with him and while they were separated her feelings only seemed to intensify. They hadn't really had a chance to talk about things yet, everything was still a bit unclear, but that kiss they shared only hours ago still lingered on her lips and she could hardly control her thoughts.

Aro lent the family a house, well castle really, a top a glorious countryside. He said they could stay as long as they wished. The ride there was oddly quiet, no one said much, but there was a sense of relieve and happiness as the sun rose out to greet them. Bella was sulking in the back seat, as Edward had gone in the other car with the boys. Alice kept looking back at her, absolutely beaming with joy and she would try to make her smile match each time, but it was difficult. She couldn't stop thinking about Edward and his odd behavior. Was he avoiding her or was she just going crazy? It was odd, she thought, the way he had acted as they got into the cars and what had he been talking to Alice about? He seemed upset...

"Where's Edward?" Bella asked as she walked briskly into the house and saw the others come greet them. She thought she knew the answer before it was spoken.

"He had to stay behind…for a bit. He'll be here as soon as he can," Carlisle explained carefully.

"What do you mean? Why didn't he say anything...to me? When will he be back?!"

"Calm down, Bella. He'll be back in a few days. Edward is fine."

" A few days?!Why are you keeping something from me?! Just tell me"

"Edward is in no danger. There is just something he needs to do. Someone he needs to see. Its important to him and he couldn't wait. He will be back as soon as he can. I think it would be better if he tells you about _it _himself."

Everyone looked at her with pity and suddenly Bella thought she knew what was wrong. Edward was gone to find someone else. Could it be someone he had been in love with...a woman, whom he was…with. He had been gone for so long, not remembering who he was, he may have moved on. What if he brought her back her? That must have been why he was acting so distant. He felt guilty for how he acted with Bella when he saw her and how he kissed her. Did he regret it? Did he make his choice that night? What had she overheard Edward say to Alice? "_I have to find her...She's the only one...Bella will get over it. She'll understand_," his words were slowly coming back to her with true comprehension.

"Oh," she replied, dumbly and began to walk away. "I need to lie down." She moved through the upstairs and found a bed. Though she didn't need sleep, like she didn't need air, she still felt better when she had sleep, just like it felt more natural to breathe.

She didn't get up for two days. The others let her be for the most part. She shut out the sunlight and pulled the covers up high. All she could think about was the perfect woman who had managed to possess his heart. The person he had run right back to as soon as he was free. She was only a mistake, a moment of weakness. He may have been transferring his feeling for this other girl on Bella, or perhaps it was all guilt.

When she woke, it was with a start.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you," a velvety voice spoke, pulling his hand away from her cheek. She thought she could detect a chuckle in his tone. She felt him shift slightly in the bed, giving her more space.

"Edward?" She opened her eyes and peered at him curiously, not believing her own eyes, and then her curiosity turned to anger and she glared.

"I'm sorry—"

"It's fine. I'm awake now. Was there something you wanted?" she asked hotly, sitting up.

"I meant I was sorry for leaving you like that. I shouldn't have done it. It was…unfair."

"All's fair in love and war and love," she mumbled. He smiled, his perfect lopsided grin, that always made her melt, but she tried to hold firm to her anger.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but if you would let me explain now, please."

"You don't have to, Edward." It was still a thrill to say his name. "I mean, you don't owe me anything."

"What?" he asked, incredulously. Bella caught on completely and wanted to set him straight.

"I know you think you might owe me for what happened that night, but you don't, okay. I just want you to be happy and safe. You're still my best friend. And you're right, I understand, and I can let you go if that's what you need."

She looked at him, trying to conceal her pain. She saw a dark look in his eyes as he concentrated hard on her face.

"What on Earth are you thinking?" he asked, stroking her hair, near her temple. She pulled her head out of reach and turned away, composing herself before she spoke.

"I'm thinking your family is probably missing you and wishes you would go downstairs and spend some quality time with them," she lied, though she knew he wouldn't let this go.

"Actually, the family left 20 minutes ago—"

"What?!" It was her turn to be surprised.

"I think they realized we needed some time on our own." There was something in the way he spoke and grinned as he said it that sent butterflies throughout her stomach, but then the doom set in. He wanted to be alone because he knew this would be hard for her.

"You don't have to protect me. You can tell me the truth," she took a deep, unnecessary, breath before adding, "Is she here, now?"

"Is who here? Esme? Alice?"

"You don't have to keep her from me, Edward. I know that night you were confused. You were overwhelmed and you said things you didn't mean, because you do love me, but not like that, not like I love you. I understand. You don't have to feel bad about it. You don't have to skirt around my feelings—" She was speaking too quickly and not making a ton of sense.

"What. Are. You. Talking about?"

"The reason you've been gone…why you were acting so distant…? I overheard you speaking to Alice. I figured it out...so stop pretending, it only makes it harder...you know, to hope..."

"You think there is someone else?!" His laughter surprised her. " And here I thought you would be pissed off because I didn't tell you where I was going, but THIS? How could you ever imagine such blasphemy?"

"I don't understand," she said, burying her face in the pillow. He lay down with her and turned her to face him and holding onto her. He traced her lips and jaw bone with his finger, as he examined her confused face. She pushed his hand away angrily and stood up, quickly moving to the other side of the room, folding her arms across her chest, protectively.

"I shouldn't have just run off. It was stupid and childish of me. And I'm sorry you overheard my conversation with Alice. I had no idea you were thinking these things. I left because of something Alice saw in her mind after the fight. She had a vision of you getting _hurt, I saw you..." _he had to pause, the words not coming_ out. "_...because of that dagger Artemis had given me. It is extremely dangerous. I had already almost lost you to it once, by my own hands. It was too painful to imagine what could have happened. I went temparaily insane with the thought. It couldn't wait." He noticed as he spoke that Bella began to lower her defenses and face him again.

"Someone had gotten knowledge that we were in possession of the dagger and came for it. Many people would love the power they could wield with it. It is the last of it's kind...or was. Alice saw them, they came for us…I had to make sure that didn't happen. I refuse to lose you," the way he said the last words made Bella's knees go weak.

"So I went back to Aro, immediately. I couldn't wait. And I called in that favor. He helped me find who I needed and I was able to destroy the dagger, so it can never harm anyone ever again," He explained, taking slow steps toward her, closing the gap.

"Why didn't you just tell me?! Why did you leave without saying anything?! I thought…I thought…"

"I'm so sorry, Bella." He captured her in his arms and held her closely, swaying on the spot.

"It was so hard seeing you in that fight. I was so afraid. I've never been so afraid. One wrong move and I could have lost you. I could barely concentrate. Then I saw what Alice saw and it nearly destroyed me. I couldn't even look at you, it was too hard. I would have given myself away. I knew if I told you, you wouldn't have let me go alone and I just wanted to keep you safe. I think I needed something to focus on, while I was processing everything that had happened. I felt so horrible for letting them manipulate me. I went there that night...to kill you. If I had...I can't even think about it...Please say you forgive me." He held her in a desperate embrace.

"No," she said softly and he pulled back to see her eyes. "There is nothing to forgive. Stop always asking me to forgive you, it's annoying." He bent his forehead down and pressed it to hers.

"Please say you forgive me, anyways. Just this one time." His nose traced along her jawline, making her forget reason, before he replaced his forehead against hers again.

"I forgive you, Edward."

"Thank you, Bella, my love."

"Will you tell me about it? Where you went and what it was like?" she asked after a long silent pause, neither of them moving from their intimate position.

"Anything."

"Will you promise never to leave me like that again?"

"Never again."

"Will you tell how you broke free from what they did to you?"

" You. Of course it was you. You are my life. The reason I exist. I will always love you and nothing can ever break that."

"Will you kiss me, now?" she smiled and he smiled in return.

"Hmm," he thought, squinting up his eyes, as though he needed to give it thought, "I thought you wanted to know about my trip…Don't you care about all my perils, " he teased.

"You seem fine now...I figure we have some time for that."

"Some," he agreed, and slowly lowered his mouth down to hers, where it hovered just barely gracing it.

"Edward Cullen, if you don't kiss me right now, I will never speak to you again!" she yelled, grabbing his shirt forcefully, and pulling him closer still.

"Talking can be a bit overrated, I think," he replied playfully, then without warning he was encasing her fully in his arms, his lips pressing to hers so quickly, she could just barely follow the motions, but she easily caught up. It was nice of the family to give them the house, she thought, with a giggle as Edward lifted her in the air, intensifying the kiss. After what could have been forever, Edward pulled back. They were both breathing hard.

"There is something else…I did--decided, while I was gone," he told her, in between kisses. "Can we go for a walk? I don't know if I can control myself in this atmosphere."

She looked at him curiously and then looked from him to the bed, giving herself away. He laughed, following her motion, not needing to read her mind to know she was slightly frustrated with his request.

"It's important to me...Believe me, it will be well worth the wait, I think." He held out his hand and she took it, easily.

* * *

They wandered out into the garden and along the stonewall where the vines grew in lush fields. It was a perfect day. They headed towards a large tree that sat by itself in the middle of the field. They easily hiked up the small hill to where it sat. He sat down and lay back and she followed his actions.

"There is something I need to ask, but first I must explain a few things if that's alright." Bella scooted over and lay her head on his chest, positioning herself perfectly as he began to explain what it was like when he found out what Luis had told him, how hard it was to stay away from her, what it was like the months and months spent in Forks, while she was in Alaska. He tried to explain what it was like when the coven had taken him, but most importantly he tried to express how much she meant to him and how that night he found her had woken him up and saved him in more ways than one.

"You were always meant for me, Bella. You belong to me," he told her matter-of-factly. "Does that scare you, me saying that? Is it too…possessive?" he asked, curiously. He felt her shake her head against his chest, before sitting up a little.

"No. I'm glad you feel that way. I feel the same. You belong to me." The intensity in her voice thrilled him and he was suddenly kissing her with that same level of intensity. He pulled away before things went too far. There was still something important he wanted to do.

"I want you with me forever. I want it known to everyone that you're mine," he said after he could speak again, taking her hands in his now. He pulled something shiny from his pocket; his face was absolutely radiant with excitement. She held her breath, waiting. She couldn't help but beam at the words she would soon hear. The words that would unite in one of the greatest senses. It was hard not to just tackle him right then and there, to have to wait, showed great patience on her part, she thought. She looked into his perfect green eyes, reflecting her own joy and focused on the words he was speaking with such ardent love, it made her feel like she might burst from happiness. Because he was hers and she was his.

"Isabella Marie Swan.......Will-- you--marry--me?"

"Yes!" she practically shouted, as he slipped the ring easily on her finger. He had just barely managed to get it on her finger securely when she flew at him...he went easily of course, getting completely lost in the moment and her touch.

* * *

FIN****** Thanks for reading. Please review!

Just for your amusement, the song that inspired me:

_all is fair in love and we're in love_  
_ now that everybody's dead we can finally talk_  
_ can vanity and happiness co-exist?_  
_ all the lovers we've taken in direct view of the enemy_  
_ and we shift each other's body to accept the bullet_  
_ and continue the pleasure, it's the treasures of battle_  
_ its only for the for the wounded the purple hearted_

_ why must you try to ruin my peace of mind_  
_ and they were only words and i never meant them_  
_ i never loved you even in my weakness_  
_ you were fuel for the fire cannon fodder_

_ when my gramdpa drank, he fell and broke his face in two_  
_ when the cops arrived he exclaimed I fought in World War Two!_  
_ and then they carried him to a darkened hospital room_  
_ and said no modern person here remembers you_  
_ and we can't identify the enemy_  
_ and it could be you so it'll cost you_  
_ it already cost me my wife and my job now what_

_ when my mom and I went to identify the body_  
_ I wanted to see it but she wouldn't let me_  
_ I had to wait for the military cemetery_  
_ and when we got there this is what she said to me:_

_ love and war in heaven and in hell_  
_ you get what you deserve you better spend it well_  
**_ all is fair in love and war and love_**  
_ a civil war like this it always sells itself_


End file.
